Hawke and Merrill shorts!
by Yurosoku
Summary: Little shorts based on the Champion of Kirkwall and most adorable blood mage ever born!
1. Chapter 1

_**Merrill and Hawke Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Home**_

 _ **Summary: The pure joy of returning home to a lover's embrace**_

 _ **After a long day of working, Hawke nearly let out a sigh of relief upon entering his apartment as he locked the door behind him. He knew taking the late night shifts was a bad call but the extra pay would not only cover the rent for the next two months but it also allowed some spending money for himself and his girlfriend for the weekend.**_

 _ **He threw off his black jacket and tossed it on the coat rack after taking off his boots. Merrill was very strict about footwear in the house after the last time he walked in the house after a rainy day. Not that he blamed her though, after all he spent hours cleaning the floors only to have somebody to muck it up for him then he'd be pretty upset too.**_

 _ **Speaking of his girlfriend, he noticed the place was worryingly dark today, the only light was from the street lights outside that shined through the open metal blinds in the living room. '**_ _Could've sworn I paid the electricity bill this week_ _ **', he said to himself. He flicked on a switch and suddenly the room was basked in light, which confirmed he did pay and Bartrand didn't try to rip him off like last time.**_

 _ **He noticed the kitchen was untouched strangely, not a single bowl nor bucket of ice cream to be seen. He chuckled softly as he headed for the back room which was their bedroom slash second living room. Hawke noticed the faint smells of vanilla scattered around the house, her favourite fragrance that she used when tidying up. A strange deal between them, one he doesn't even remember discussing with her.**_

 _ **Since they moved in here from Ferelden, looking for a stable job was near impossible at first until Varric, an old friend of his father, managed to put in a good word for him at the docks. Granted it wasn't a glamorous job, being stuck behind an office for eight hours, going on ten for the late shift, signing off documents and whatever but it paid enough to keep them afloat. For Merrill's part, there was no job.**_

 _ **Varric tried to get her a waitress position or even a receptionist position here and there but none were available for her, not to mention her scattered mind whenever she day dreams. So needless to say the girl was unemployed and it was through Hawke they managed to keep themselves above the waters of poverty, so she made it her task to make sure the house was absolutely spotless.**_

 _ **Entering their bedroom, he was once more impressed by how clean the place is.**_

 _ **One of the downsides of the job was the early hours and the occasional sleeping in mishaps forced him to shower quickly and leave a mess behind in a rush to make he didn't lose his job. Yet the whole room was almost like a freshly prepared hotel room, the sheets changed the smells were pleasant and the radio was emitting gentle soothing ocean sounds. He smiled in response to this soothing room as he searched for his lover, who remained hidden.**_

 _ **For about ten more minutes…**_

 _ **Suddenly he was tackled to the bed with a surprised yell from him. He landed on his stomach before rolling onto his back and then he smirked in response to Merrill, now sitting on his stomach with a toothy smile. '**_ _Oh there you are_ _ **', he said with a chuckle, laying his head down on the bed. '**_ _Welcome home, Isaac_ _ **', she greeted with coo. She then pecked him on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck, smiling and inhaling his cologne.**_

' _Should I get used to being greeted like this if I work late_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Maybe_ _ **…', she lightly teased, drawing a circle around his chest lazily. '**_ _Or maybe if you came home earlier_ _ **~'. He laughed in response, gently wrapping his strong arms around her smaller frame. Before they could play however, a loud growl echoed in their stomachs, making them both laugh harder.**_

' _Dinner sounds good first_ _ **', he said as the small woman got off him. '**_ _I've already placed the order for delivery_ _ **', she said as the two were about exit the room. '**_ _What did you order_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Leliana's Diners_ _ **', she said.**_

 _ **Before she could exit the room however, it was her turn to bed tossed.**_

 _ **She squealed when Hawke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into the room, kicking the door closed. '**_ _I love you_ _ **!', he said as he started to kiss her neck. '**_ _Isaac, t-t-that tickles_ _ **!', she giggled.**_

 _ ***Outside***_

' _Delivery service_ _ **?', Cole said. He blinked when no one responded, then checked if he had the address right and pulled out a piece of paper with said address. '**_ _…Must be busy_ _ **'.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Short, I know but not the end! So I'll be starting a mini-series of these two but I promise to expand on them as time goes on! Thanks for reading and I'll see you nice people soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hawke and Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

 _ **Boredom.**_

 _ **Summary: When the hero is out to play, what does the little elf do to spend the day?**_

 _ **A gentle sigh escaped Merrill's lips as she rolled onto her back after a failed attempt to go back to sleep for a little longer to make the day go by just a little bit more. Even in this silk and soft bed that literally caused her to fall asleep the very moment she laid her little head on it. The day was bright with grey clouds shadowing the city of chains so that obviously meant rain was coming.**_

 _ **She tossed on her side again with a small sigh following her movement, then she ultimately buried her face into the soft red pillow with a groan. '**_ _Go back to sleep_ _ **', Merrill groaned with her mouth muffled by the pillow. Mythal why was it so hard to go back to the fourth best thing ever invented? Eventually she sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs off the bed and onto the soft carpeted floor.**_

 _ **Her own robes were still drying below due to the surprise heavy showers they endured yesterday, so as she opened the wardrobe she and Hawke shared, looking through it to find something to throw on for the day. She then spotted one of his robes, the ones he wears around the house mostly, neatly folded upon a dresser inside the wardrobe. She smiled widely and quickly threw it on her smaller frame. It acted like a perfect set of robes for a woman, reaching beneath her knees unlike her own and even felt like a blanket over herself.**_

 _ **She could even smell his scent from the robes which she relished as she gently gripped the cuff of the robe, smiling at the thought of her lover. Hawke had left the estate long ago for something to do with the templars and the renegade mages, something that became the biggest topic of late in this city and like everything else, he was dragged into it.**_

 _ **Normally she'd be the first to tag along with him, never refusing nor missing a chance to spend time with her lover but today he left earlier than usual, leaving a note for her. Disappointed that missed the chance to go with him, the elf then realized everyone else was gone too.**_

 _ **Bohdan and his son were given leave to visit family in Ferelden while Orana was spending time with Fenris, being his teacher when it comes to reading and writing. So there she was, all alone in the estate.**_

 _ **And she was bored out of her little skull.**_

 _ **It was almost like being in her own little home back in the alienage, but the estate was twice the size of her home and all the space made her feel so small. She already had some breakfast earlier before attempting to go back to her bed so she decided to head for the library and see if reading could elevate the boredom even for a fracture of a minute.**_

 _ **However she couldn't even muster the will to even read the first paragraph of the book before closing it shut and pushing it aside like an unwanted meal. It was sad since she adored those books since Varric wrote them and they were usually filled with adventures, scandalous secrets and hilarity unmatched. Then again that was something she did regularly with Hawke and reading about them didn't help her, if nothing else it only frustrated her even more when she had nothing to do but…well she had nothing to do!**_

 _ **She sat on the large chair near the hearth that was alit, courtesy of Bohdan before he left. She stared at the embers but ultimately they failed to grip her attention for long as she started to shift and stir in her seat, before she decided to try a new position.**_

 _ **So now here she is, upside down on the chair, her hair touching the ground with her legs straight up against the back of the chair. Hands gently placed on her stomach as she watched the fires dance on the crackling logs. Admittedly this was somehow entertaining and at the same time nauseating.**_

 _ **And this was quickly making her feel dizzy and light headed.**_

 _ **She tumbled forward and landed flat on her stomach with an "oof" escaping her. She pushed herself off the ground and admitted this was probably the most fun she's had since she woke up, so off to a good start. Maybe cooking something could help?**_

 _ **Entering the kitchen, which upon entering she noticed just how spacious the place was when there wasn't any dwarves cooking for you or when your lover is cooking without a shirt…**_

 _ **Mythal she loved the weekends~.**_

 _ **Now when it comes to cooking Merrill was…decent to say the least.**_

 _ **Because of her simplest of meals she had cooked for herself back when she lived in the alienage she usually had soup with bread, vegetables with some chicken or other sorts of meat, but they usually required a pot or a little bit of fire. Simple meals were easy but when she was presented with pots of all sizes, a large stove and books of recipes of all sort, needless to say it was a bit overwhelming.**_

 _ **She tried to cook a dinner from a book once but it didn't end so well. How bad was it? She literally set the entire kitchen on fire…from boiling water.**_

 _ **Suffice to say the elf was convinced she was cursed, but hey second's time the charm…right?**_

 _ **Nope, they were right its usually the third time…**_

 _ **Merrill slammed her head upon the table in defeat just after she cleaned up her mess. How was it possible for humans NOT to set pots of water on fire? She was starting to think her culture in the past may have relied too heavily on magic for daily needs. She blew out a groan of frustration at her lacking skill as she placed her head in her hands, held up by her elbow.**_

 _ **She tapped the wooden table with two fingers, pondering what to do that wouldn't cause Hawke to buy another estate…**_

' _Wonder if Isabela's free today_ _ **', she mused to herself. Merrill sighed and got off her chair and figured maybe she could do something productive elsewhere that wasn't easily flammable and headed for their bedroom. Entering it she looked around to see if there was anything to do, but found nought.**_

 _ **However, she spotted the chest just beneath the table in front of the window. The chest was used as a spare chest for the loot and gear they've picked up from their escapades into trouble but it's been a long while since they actually did such things so the chest was left forgotten.**_

 _ **Curious, she opened it up to see if anything of worth was left inside it though she doubted Hawke would forget such things. As she thought, nothing but special runes, gaudy jewellery from years ago and…half a roll block of cheese. Why do humans love this stuff so much? Sighing that boredom struck her once more, the elf slowly closed the chest and pushed it back under the table.**_

' _No treasure it seems_ _ **'.**_

 _ **Merrill jumped to see Hawke standing in the door way, placing his staff against the wall while smiling at her. Before he could even get a greeting out of the way, he was suddenly tackled by a green blur.**_

' _MA VHENAN_ _ **!', Merrill cried in joy as she cuddled into his stomach. Hawke laughed at this over the top welcome but it was needed for both of them. '**_ _So you missed me_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _YES! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN_ _ **!', she said. '**_ _I was only gone for two hours_ _ **', he reminded. She blinked then looked at him, then at the sun dial in their room and lo and behold, he was indeed gone for two hours.**_

' _Oh…wow time is so slow here_ _ **', she commented.**_

' _Well, come on and I'll make us some lunch then we can go and see what sort've trouble we can get into_ _ **', Hawke offered as he carried her into the kitchen.**_

 _ **A day can go so slow when you're alone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hawke X Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Break Ups.**_

 _ **Summary: Being stood up is harsh, going through a break is no picnic, but make ups? The equivalent to hot chocolate to ease the heart.**_

 _ **Merrill knew her luck with dating was at best poor but the chances of actually getting a date became a near rare experience for her. Even in high school she never had a boyfriend or even that many friends of the opposite sex. Shyness and nervousness were part of her problem of course, not to mention those high school stories of drugs, pregnancy and dropping out and many others. Confidence as well was a missing factor for her but that was something she could only give herself.**_

 _ **Yet even when she does get these chances to explore dating, it often ends quickly or ends before it even begins.**_

 _ **She admits she's not the prettiest girl in the city in comparison to say her friends like Isabela, Leliana or Josephine but she should at least have a chance right? Well many of her "dates" think otherwise whenever she and they go on one. They either want to skip the getting to know her part and get right into her pants, they get bored of her quickly even when she tries to stir up conversations or even attempt to get to know them.**_

 _ **She was sick of it, just one stable boyfriend was all she asked for but no~o…**_

 _ **Even yesterday she finally managed to get a date for tonight with the school classmate named Tamlen, she was actually excited to see him. She wore a simple heavy green hoodie that liked like a robe for her smaller frame but she liked it, long grey jeans with black sneakers, her hair braided like she always did as a child. She never liked make up since it irritated her skin and it took forever to do.**_

 _ **The location of the date was a café that was close to the park and it was around nine o clock, nearly empty with only a few costumers sharing some hot drinks with one another and a few dates were together here. It should've made her smile at the sight of young couples snuggling and hugging but instead she only felt envy to them and jealousy. She let out a deep sigh as she pulled her flip phone out and checked the time to assure her once more, her luck was lower than Sera's math score.**_

 _ **9:15, and the time Tamlen was supposed to be here was 7:30.**_

 _ **She was stood up, again.**_

 _ **Merrill shoved her phone back into her pocket as she rested her elbows on the table, holding back the tears in her eyes from falling, the jerk didn't deserve her tears. Her emerald eyes watched the steam rise above her hot chocolate, her stomach called to her to drink the delicious drink but her heart break ruled over her empty stomach. She felt stupid, why did she bother with someone like Tamlen, Mr popular man who could snap his fingers and suddenly a swarm of girls would wash over him.**_

 _ **She thought of just drinking her chocolate and go home to cry in her pillow and get it over with, after all everyone else was leaving with each other, probably gonna do romantic stuff that she wished she could do. Just then, the door jingled and a new costumer entered the café, pulling back his hood.**_

 _ **And god above he was handsome!**_

 _ **He looked a little older than her, probably two classes ahead of her maybe, soft brown locks that reached down behind his ears, the most gentle blue eyes she had ever seen, wearing a long red jacket over a green shirt with long blue jeans soaked by the rain outside.**_

 _ **He ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, she saw sadness in his eyes as he approached the counter. He was offered a kind greeting by the owner who took his order and poured him a hot drink she judged by the steam. The man thanked him and picked up his plastic cup and turned to find a spot to sit. Once his face came clear, Merrill quickly returned her gaze to the second handsome thing in this place, her hot chocolate hoping he didn't see her.**_

' _Is this seat taken_ _ **?'. Mythal help me!**_

 _ **Merrill looked at the man who was standing outside of her booth, a kind but tired smile on his face and she saw he had a stubble that covered her entire lower face, only adding to the handsomeness of his. '**_ _I-I'm sorry_ _ **?', she said, shaking out of her ogling. '**_ _Seat? Taken? I'm kinda hoping you wouldn't mind if I sat down here_ _ **?', he asked again.**_

 _ **A handsome man wants to share the same seat with her of all people? Mythal please don't let her ramble!**_

' _O-Oh sure, no I mean, yes, no, umm, it's free_ _ **', she rambled. "**_ _DAMNIT_ _ **!". The man chuckled at her as he placed himself on the opposite end of her, placing his drink on the table. '**_ _So you alone or am I interrupting anything_ _ **?', he asked. At that her face fell as she casted her gaze back to the plastic cup in front of her. '**_ _Oh…break up_ _ **?'. '**_ _…Stood up actually…I don't know what's worse_ _ **', she muttered sadly.**_

' _Oh…sorry_ _ **', he said sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. '**_ _Its okay, I, I thought I'd be used to it by now_ _ **', she replied. '**_ _What about you_ _ **?', she asked. He gave her a sad sigh and took a sip of his drink before answering. '**_ _Break up…she was cheating on me and…well I figured she wanted the other guy_ _ **', he said. Merrill felt a pang of guilt for asking this man, though he'd argue he asked first so fair's fair. Still she didn't know what's much worse, the breaking up part or being cheated, and thankfully she didn't experience the cheating side of it.**_

' _I'm sorry_ _ **', she offered. '**_ _It's alright, things were going south anyways and I was thinking of us breaking up or taking a break…but clearly she wanted it over worth_ _ **', he explained. He leaned in the back of his seat with a deep sigh escaping his lips while looking at the ceiling. Merrill bit her lip as she pondered what to say or do for him, she was technically an expert at break ups or stood ups so she'd thought maybe she'd could offer some advice.**_

' _So, what are your plans_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Maybe curl up in my blanket at home and cry at my loneliness_ _ **', Merrill said sadly. '**_ _Depressing_ _ **', he said with a chuckle. '**_ _And what about you_ _ **?', she asked with a small smile appearing on her lips. '**_ _Maybe I'll stand upon the edge of the building in the rain, stare down in contemplation of where I went wrong_ _ **', he said with a stupid smile. '**_ _Poetic_ _ **', she complimented. '**_ _90's comic book films would agree with that_ _ **!'.**_

' _So umm, what's your name_ _ **?', she asked as she took a sip of her own drink. '**_ _Isaac Hawke, but everyone just calls me Hawke…I dunno why I just think's cool_ _ **', he explained with a shrug. '**_ _I'm Merrill_ _ **', she said with a gentle smile. '**_ _That's a nice name_ _ **', he said kindly. She hummed in response to this compliment, while also hiding behind her drink to hide the pink painting her cheeks.**_

 _ **Time seemed to pass by slowly for them but this wasn't an issue for them, if anything this was probably the best "not date" Merrill ever had. Hawke was charming, polite and funny, she felt safe around him and the banter between her and him felt genuine unlike all those other "dates". She learned he was actually on his final year and was gonna graduate next year, which explains why she hasn't seen him so often in school.**_

 _ **Then she started telling him about herself, bits of her family along with her roommates. '**_ _And as soon as Leliana entered the room, she was so angry with the mess in the kitchen that she tackled Isabela to the ground_ _ **!', she explained as Hawke and her were both giggling like kids. '**_ _"I LEAVE YOU FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU TURN THIS PLACE INTO A WARZONE"_ _ **', she finished doing her best orlesian accent, failing but delivering even more laughs to him.**_

' _Maker's mercy, I'm never more certain I made the right choice and living alone_ _ **', he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Merrill giggled at her story as she finished her third cup and when she was about to start another story, her phoned vibrated. She picked it up and placed it to her ear. '**_ _Hello_ _ **?'.**_

' _MERRILL WHERE ARE YOU_ _ **!?', shrieked Josephine on the other line, forcing the girl to pull the phone away from her ear in shock. '**_ _PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!? DID YOU GET LOST AGAIN!? OH GOD TELL YOU DIDN'T FALL IN THE PIER AGAIN_ _ **!', she persisted. '**_ _Josie, Josie I'm fine, I'm still at the Café_ _ **!', assured Merrill, who was stilling keeping the phone at a distance from her overly sensitive ear. '**_ _Merrill have you checked the time!? You were meant to ring me at 9:30_ _ **!', argued her motherly figure.**_

 _ **Blinking Merrill peered over her shoulder to see the large clock upon the wall over the entrance to see the time was actually quite late. '**_ _Oops_ _ **', she said. '**_ _Do you need a lift? The storm's getting heavier_ _ **', said the mother. '**_ _Umm, I'll see if I can't grab a cab, don't worry_ _ **'. She ended the conversation quickly and looked over to see Hawke laughing heavily at her blushing cheeks.**_

' _S-She's very protective of me_ _ **', she mumbled as her cheeks turned red. He ceased his laughter as Merrill picked up her coat along with him. '**_ _I can take you home if you want_ _ **', he said. She looked at him before he should her his car keys and even a drivers licence. '**_ _Save you a bit of money_ _ **', he offered. She smiled in gratitude for the offer as they left their money on the counter and headed outside for the car.**_

 _ **The trip was sadly short but the two traded numbers and even agreed to make meeting at the Café a thing between them now.**_

 _ **This was the best not date, ever…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hawke and Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Surprise.**_

 _ **Summary: Something that came make a person the happiest man alive and at the same time, terrified.**_

 _ **Hawke was going through several letters at his desk and hoping to sort out family and friends against the ones he'd use to save money on firewood. It wasn't so hard to decipher which was which though through hand writing since nobles tend to over write and use words that make them sound intelligent or important while his friends would just get to the point.**_

 _ **Example: Fenris' was messy hand writing but readable and it was mostly him practicing his messages and spellings to the mage while a noble would write unnecessary words to try and emphases the importance of some social gathering their hosting or whatever child's coming to age. Another example would be from Isabela. Nothing important or life threatening just the pirate's childish drawings that were either too crude for words or were smutty literature.**_

 _ **He took a sip of his tea as he re-read an old letter from Carver about the conditions of the grey wardens in Ferelden and how things were faring in the city of Amaranthine. After the event with Corypheus years ago their relationship has improved since then, both writing more often to each on better terms so Hawke was counting his blessings.**_

 _ **He organized his letters into two piles after sorting them all and he kept his friend's on the left in a small chest and picked up the fire papers and placed them in a bucket near the hearth. He was so glad paper so was flammable.**_

 _ **As the mage headed out of the library to fix up a meal for himself and Merrill, he hummed in content when he thought of his…wife. It was still so strange he could call her that now after all that's happened with the qunari, the whole chantry funding zealot operation and many other things. The day he built up the courage to even ask her to be his wife, the look of joy on her face and the cheers, maker he was possibly the happiest man in Thedas that day.**_

 _ **Two years as a wedded couple has been, well words couldn't describe how great it was to just wake up every morning to see her in his bed, arms locked around each other and just that sense of serenity around them. He entered the kitchen to prepare the lunch, a simple meal for them since both don't eat as much as the next person and since Merrill had a small stomach he made sure it was just enough for both of them.**_

 _ **However before he could actually get started, he heard the door open up from behind him and saw his wife entering the kitchen, smiling at him lovingly as she settled her staff down at the table. '**_ _Back already_ _ **?', he asked with a smile as she sat down at the table. '**_ _Anders was pretty quick with me_ _ **', she answered as the mage poured them both a drink.**_

' _Place full again_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Yes, so many still after the qunari assault, a lot of them have lost their homes_ _ **', she said sadly. '**_ _And still more to come_ _ **', he finished. Merrill nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her water as Hawke returned to cooking. '**_ _So what was wrong_ _ **?', he asked. For nearly two weeks Merrill's been getting sick and at times nearly fainting lately. They thought it was just the weather affecting her but when she didn't seem to improve Hawke had asked her to see Anders.**_

 _ **Granted the tension between the two mages had greatly receded when Merrill gave up blood magic but the whole Justice/Vengeance thing was their newest quarrel with the mage claiming Justice was an ally and Merrill calling him a hypocrite in return. Regardless Anders would see anyone and including Merrill as Hawke's wife, needless to say he had no reasons to deny his magical aid to anyone who was in need.**_

' _Well…he said it was…umm_ _ **', she started but her voice was hesitant and unless Hawke was misreading her tone, afraid. '**_ _It's something…_ _ **', she tried but faltered. She eventually sighed and he heard her got up from her seat and walk over to him. She took one of the pots from his hand and placed the hand on her small stomach. He blinked at her for a moment before seeing the most radiant smile on her face, the one time he saw this was when he asked her to marry him.**_

 _ **Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.**_

' _I'm pregnant_ _ **', she said softly. The pan fell from his hand with a heavy clatter as Hawke looked at her. He kept looking back and forth between her eyes and her stomach that was now carrying their child. '**_ _P-Pregnant? As in, carrying a baby pregnant_ _ **?', he said dumbly. She giggled at him. '**_ _Can pregnant be used for any other term other than having a baby_ _ **?', she asked with a giggle. He chuckled softly at this jab as Merrill placed her hand on his, laying her head on his shoulder while looking down at her stomach.**_

' _He said I'm two weeks in, and what I'm going through is the normal morning sickness, should pass soon_ _ **', she said but really Hawke was barely listening to her explanation as he refused to even budge his hand from her stomach. A father…something he never thought of, but here they were now.**_

 _ **Suddenly he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Arms wrapped around one another as the two mages kissed passionately. Breaking the kiss the two leaned in with their foreheads touching in content as Hawke rubbed her back lovingly with the elf placing a hand on his cheek, small tears falling down her own cheeks.**_

' _We're going to be parents_ _ **', she whispered softly. '**_ _Indeed we are_ _ **', he replied. They broke the hug with smiles, but when Merrill was about to pick up the fallen pan, suddenly she was swept off her feet and carried by Hawke. '**_ _Oh no you don't, you're not lifting a single finger in this estate_ _ **!', he said cheerfully as he carried her out of the kitchen. '**_ _B-B-But I still have to tidy up the bedroom and feed Chewy tonight_ _ **', she started but Hawke silenced her by putting a single finger on her lip.**_

' _No~o no, you aren't. I'll take care of the estate and tend to it. You just focus on making sure our daughter slash son is nicely cared for in your stomach until you give birth_ _ **', Hawke said adamantly. Merrill pouted in response but it only deepened with the next sentence. '**_ _Also no more fighting, no spells or random acts mischief for a while, and for the love Andraste no more consumption of alcohol, especially around Isabela_ _ **'.**_

 _ **Merrill frowned in response to these new rules as Hawke entered their bed room with her. '**_ _I'm gonna get so fat_ _ **', she pouted as she was laid on the bed with him. '**_ _Oh come now you need a bit more meat on you. Why do think I spoil you with those sugar cakes_ _ **?', he asked with a smile on his face. Merrill giggled at this as she snuggled into him, too happy to be upset with him and his new rules.**_

 _ **They both looked down at her stomach one last time, pure bliss and joyful.**_

 _ **A new adventure was about to begin…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hawke X Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Dance**_

 _ **Summary: What do you do when you're in a dance club with a bored boyfriend and shy girlfriend?**_

 _ **Clubs… were never really Hawke's idea for fun nor were it'd be his first place of choosing of an ideal place he'd choose for a date for himself and Merrill.**_

 _ **They were loud and messy and constantly getting in the way of the two having a good time. He sat with Merrill at a booth, watching everyone dance on the floor with lights of several colours blaring around them as loud hip hop music blared in the club.**_

 _ **The place wasn't so bad compared to those other clubs, it was clean for starters, the staff were nice and not scary thugs that would sooner tear your eyes out than serve you a drink. The issue was mostly on their end though, Hawke wasn't as social as some of their friends were and he never liked being in the spot light, often preferring to be in the background and out of view.**_

 _ **Merrill was more shy though, easily nervous around crowds and very quiet among them. They picked this place to go on a date because they wanted to experiment with their outgoings and both had hoped this would sort've become a new fresh change for meet ups. Unfortunately upon entering the place they felt a sense of awkwardness and out of place.**_

 _ **They've been sitting in their both for nearly half an hour already without so much as a peep between the two, both having a glass of light alcohol on their table but untouched. Part him thought of just leaving here and go home to watch a movie together like they usually would, it was certainly better than waiting longer to see how it'll take for their hearing to go away.**_

 _ **Before he opened his mouth offer her the option, he saw Merrill watching the people dance on the dance floor, completely entranced by the movements of the dancers. He could see a look of wanting in her emerald eyes, the conflict in them to whether or not to attempt to dance or not…**_

 _ **Now Hawke was no dancer by any means, everyone could tell you he had two left feet and just by watching you'd swear he's never even seen dancing before. He joked once to Josephine at prom "He'd sooner join the chantry than even attempt to dance". But looking at Merrill, realizing that this maybe why she wanted to come to this place to begin with, to try dancing…with him?**_

… _ **Well, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he ignored her wish?**_

 _ **Swallowing the drink in one gulp, a backup excuse if things go south he can blame it on the alcohol. He stood up and offered a hand to her with a confident smirk on his face. She looked at him oddly before he gestured the dance floor, her eyes widened in shock and he could immediately see the hesitation in her eyes. '**_ _Come on Rill, we only live once_ _ **', he said. Smiling at him, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.**_

 _ **Both standing on the floor, the music changed into an antivan tune, quick guitars and bongos quickening the song as Hawke and Merrill begun to dance to the tune, keeping a small distance between the two so they didn't accidentally punch each other in the face or step on their toes. Hawke admitted, he never felt so awkward in his life as he felt a little constricted with so many others pumping their hands in the air to the music.**_

 _ **He couldn't help but bump into one guy or girl while he occasionally got a jab in the back or was pushed slightly. However, Merrill wasn't having an issue with the people, if anything else she was exceling at it.**_

 _ **He watched her dancing, but not clumsy or out of rhythm. She was like water, her body swayed in such serene yet wild movement that she looked absolutely stunning especially with what she wore tonight. A simple green t-shirt with a pair of aqua coloured shorts and matching blue sandals, her hair untied by the braids since she said she wanted to change up her style for a bit. She looked so elf like when she danced, exotic and other worldly.**_

 _ **When she flashed him with those green eyes, the shy girl he dated for the past two months was suddenly replaced by this confident and brave young woman who practically owned him by dancing standard.**_

 _ **Suddenly she closed the gap between the two, dancing worryingly closely to him. She flashed him a smirk before dancing even closer to him. He could feel his breath hitch and get caught in his throat, before she spun around and then grind her rear into him. Hawke let out a silent groan in response to this tease as he suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, slowly swaying with her. '**_ _What's wrong Isaac? Feeling a little…bothered_ _ **?', she teased. He growled in response as he squeezed her hips tightly.**_

' _Who are you and what have you done to Merrill_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _She's here, having fun_ _ **',**_ _ **she whispered in such a seductive way it actually caught him off guard yet oh so dangerously arousing. She grinded into him again, her breath shortening as the boyfriend slowly raised his hand up to her side and gently brushed against her breast.**_

' _Are we going to dance_ _ **?', he asked as he cupped her chin. '**_ _Or did you want to play another game_ _ **?'. Merrill grinned at him as she broke the grip he had on her as she led him further into the dance floor. Once there, she moved to the beat of music as Hawke kept his eyes on her swaying hips and slowly sub-consciously moved to the music along with her.**_

 _ **It was strange, just moments ago he was dancing as if he was trying to scratch an itch he couldn't reach but now he was just following Merrill's movements like he was in a trance and moving like water.**_

 _ **Their dance became more intimate when she closed their gap again as Hawke placed his hands on her hips and she placed her own on his shoulders, not taking her eyes off him and occasionally swaying her hips with his hands on them as he pulled her closer to him.**_

 _ **They were definitely coming back here…**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So sorry for the lack of updates lately, other story had to be done but CAD will be coming this week I hope along with another short this week. So if you nice people have an idea for an short story let me know, thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hawke X Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Lessons**_

 _ **Summary: Hawke takes some dance lessons from Merrill**_

' _I can't feel my legs_ _ **', Hawke laughed as he and Merrill entered his apartment. After dancing for nearly two hours, Hawke swore his bones were replaced by jelly as he walked back to his apartment and no sooner did he get close to his seat he flat out collapsed on it.**_

 _ **Never in his life did feel such burning in his legs even after those weekly jogs with Aveline or those hours in gym with Cassandra. Yet Merrill wasn't even remotely tired at all, rather she was still bouncing on her feet as she entered the kitchen to make them coffee, still humming the tune of the songs they danced to earlier.**_

 _ **The boyfriend leaned into his chair was a relaxed sigh as he listened intently to his girl's gentle hums accompanied by the soothing scent of fresh coffee. '**_ _So when did you become the new Queen of Footloose_ _ **?', he asked as she entered the living room with two fresh brews of coffee in her hands. '**_ _What do you mean_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _Don't play innocent with me, the way you danced was like you've been practicing for years_ _ **', he said with a smirk.**_

 _ **Merrill smiled at him as she looked at her mug. She bit her inner cheek in thought before facing him again with a shrug. '**_ _What? What does, *Shrugs* that mean_ _ **?', he chuckled softly. '**_ _It means that. *Shrugs* I don't know. I've just…let go_ _ **', she said. She leaned back into the couch with a look on her face as she looked up at the ceiling. '**_ _Its like…diving into a pool for the first time, that sense of freedom and just letting go of all your fears_ _ **', she explained with a small smile on her face.**_

 _ **He nodded in understanding as they sipped their coffees quietly in the dimly lit room with their bodies slowly resting from the wild dancing from tonight. '**_ _…Did you like it_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _The dancing, or the teasing_ _ **?', he asked with a smirk. Merrill blushed as she rambled a response. '**_ _W-W-Well, I mean yes, no I mean…did you like dancing_ _ **?', she muttered.**_

' _If you call me flailing around like an idiot dancing, than yeah, it was fun_ _ **', he said with a chuckle as he finished his mug. '**_ _But I definitely enjoyed the show_ _ **', he teased lightly. She blushed deeper as she gave him back a sheepish smile in return. Then as the blush faded, her smile became more relaxed. '**_ _I liked it…_ _ **', she said quietly.**_

 _ **He looked at her with a raised brow as she placed her empty mug down on the table. '**_ _It was so, freeing. I just enjoyed being able throw caution to the wind and juts unwind, you know_ _ **?'. It wasn't a secret Merrill was a shy lass but the level of shyness was comical at best. She's get so shy around new people that she'd clam up and whenever she talks she rambles herself into a corner and then says something ridiculous and/or stupid.**_

 _ **Even around her circle of friends she still felt awkward and out of place around them, feeling a sense insecurity and lacking in self-confidence. '**_ _Dancing felt like…an escape to just be free and let loose_ _ **', she said with a smile on her face. Then, she suddenly got up again and offered her hand to him. '**_ _No way_ _ **', he said with raised brow and a smirk. '**_ _Please? Just one more_ _ **?', she pleaded. Hawke relented with a stupid smile as he picked up his remote and flicked on the stereo in the room, jazz music playing an upbeat tempo. No sooner did the beat enter her ears, Merrill already begun to sway to the song as Hawke sat up to join her, pushing the coffee table aside to give them the dance floor.**_

' _Alright dancing queen, show me the way of dance_ _ **', he said with a chuckle as Merrill begun to wiggle her hips to the beat. '**_ _Watch and learn_ _ **', she said with a seductive smirk on her lips. He watched as her sway to music and tried to mimic her dancing by awkwardly swaying but it came off as clunky. At this Merrill laughed. '**_ _Hawke you look like you're standing on a moving train_ _ **', she teased.**_

' _Just relax, don't think about it just move that booty_ _ **!', she encouraged. Chuckling at this, Hawke attempted to relax himself as he watched her. Her encouraging eyes and teasing smile seemed to captivate him as he felt oddly enough relaxed as he added his hands to the jazz. '**_ _There you go_ _ **', she praised as she moved closer to him.**_

 _ **Dancing so dangerously close to him brought back the devious seductive woman he met back at the club, her coy smile and confident movement in her dancing felt like the inner girl in her was slowly coming to surface, freed of the confinement of shyness. '**_ _Oh yeah, just let go of your worries and let the music move ya_ _ **', she said as she did a quick spin and winked at him.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Hawke pressed himself against her, hands on her hips as he slowly caressed her. Merrill caught on and place her hands on his shoulders as the quick song slowly changed to soothing slow jazz music, relaxing the wild beating hearts and putting them into a softer atmosphere. She smiled in response as she laid her head on his shoulder.**_

' _How's this for dancing_ _ **?', he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. '**_ _Perfect_ _ **', she replied as she nuzzled into his chest. Then she giggled while blushing. '**_ _Really Hawke_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _What? Can't a man appreciate something so pretty_ _ **?', he asked innocently. '**_ _My bum is pretty yes but you can appreciate it with your eyes_ _ **'.**_

' _But its so soft_ _ **~', he persisted. When he groped it again, she giggled at him as she hid her face in his shoulder. '**_ _…want some private lessons_ _ **?', she teased. '**_ _After all that teasing you did to me last night_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Is that a trick question_ _ **?'.**_

 _ **She laughed in response as Hawke lifted her up off her feet, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed room…**_

 _ **Dancing can truly show a person's inner passion.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This is the first continuation to a short story. Special thanks to TheWatchingEye for the idea of continuing the story and adding more to it. So I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's short I just didn't know how to expand it without changing the whole theme.**_

 _ **Overall I enjoyed writing a more seductive Merrill for a change and I liked the idea of her dancing, thanks for reading and have a safe and good day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hawke X Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Last Night**_

 _ **Summary: A drunk man's actions and words are the thoughts of a sober man**_

 _ **Dull buzzing sound, the terrible pain in the head accompanied by being blinded by the light above, never in Merrill's life did she ever feel so dead. No sooner did she open her eyes she wished she could've tore them out of her sockets, the blinding pain of the light was as if she stared at the sun for an hour and her head felt as it she repeatedly smashed it against a stone wall.**_

 _ **She rolled onto her side with a groan of pain, adjusting her eyes to see the chaos that laid before her. Firstly she saw several empty cans and bottles along the floor of the living room with a box of pizza upon the coffee table, a single slice plopped onto the carpet floor. "**_ _What a waste of pizza_ _ **", she thought to herself dumbly as she looked around so more to wonder if anyone was up and about or dead from last night.**_

 _ **She saw sprawled on the leather black couch was Isabela, face down on the arm of the couch her clothes loosened up with her t-shirt pulled up above her stomach and her PJS ruffled and pulled to her knees. Her hair was messy and unkempt with her bandana that she wore just to annoy the teachers was around her neck.**_

 _ **On the other end of the couch was Aveline, sitting down with a ink moustache and goatee with bold letters across her forehead that spelled "Ball Buster", obviously judging by the poor writing was done by either Isabela or Sera. Speaking of which the blond girl was cuddling with a pillow, occasionally muttering and scratching her nose and her arse, her hair even more messier than usual while her clothes were…well to say the least she was pants less but thankfully she either passed out before she removed the remainder of her lower clothing.**_

 _ **Merrill groaned as she willed herself to get up from the surprisingly comfortable floor, her head felt as if it turned into a forty ton ball, steadying herself by grabbing the table by her. Looking around more she saw just how much of a mess they made, packs of food scattered around the ground with bottles and cans of non-alcohol and alcohol alike, jackets and other articles of clothing were around too.**_

 _ **She can safely say her own clothes were still on her so she can assume she didn't do anything she'd regret later. Just as she was about to wake up someone, suddenly she felt her stomach lurch and immediately she clutched her mouth as she felt everything she had consumed last night was slowly rising up from her stomach. Quickly she ran out of the room and directly into the bathroom and up chucked her stomachs contents.**_

 _ **Inside she threw up everything in her stomach, letting out gutting groans and gags all the while puking. Once she was sure everything was removed from her stomach, she simply sat against the bathroom drawers, shivers racing down her spine and feeling as if she had threw up her intestines. Then, the bathroom door opened to and entered Bethany, Hawke's younger sister who if Merrill was honest looked far better than she did. The girl looked like she had just woken up from being thrown around the place, her hair a mess and some of the fringe stuck to her forehead, her clothes had a stain on her legs which could be from tending to Sera last night.**_

' _Morning Merrill_ _ **', she whispered as she closed the door behind her with a gentle click. '**_ _Morning Beth…_ _ **', she said with a shudder. Bethany lightly giggled as she reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out one or two bottles of aspirin, popping one open for Merrill. Without so much as a question the girl popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it, earning a cough. Bethany giggled as she and the girl exited the room to see the others slowly enter the room and the sleepers get up.**_

' _Get up Isabela_ _ **', Aveline groaned as she shook Isabela's shoulder. '**_ _Fuck off I'm hungover_ _ **', she replied while waving her hand at her abuser. '**_ _And whose fault was that_ _ **?', Aveline asked with a tired groan. '**_ _Meh_ _ **', muttered the student.**_

 _ **Merrill turned to see Fenris fiddling with his camera in the back ground with Varric. '**_ _How's your baby there Broody_ _ **?', Varric asked with a quiet tone as he swallowed his own medicine. '**_ _Well it's not broken but it reeks of soda thanks to Sera_ _ **', he complained as he wiped it with a dry cloth. '**_ _And she filled the damn SD up, so maker knows what she recorded_ _ **', he continued.**_

 _ **Then Hawke entered the room, shirtless. '**_ _Has anyone seen my shirt? Thought I left in the living room_ _ **', he said with an extremely tired tone that indicated he got just as hammered as everyone else last night. Merrill blushed profusely at the sight and quickly against her will averted her gaze from the magnificent body that belonged to Hawke. She saw Bethany smirk at her in response to her shyness.**_

' _Haven't seen it_ _ **', Isabela said, though Merrill noticed the girl subtly kick what looked like the shirt he wore last night discreetly under the couch. Note to self, give her a plate of cookies for expanding shirtless Hawke time.**_

' _Somebody got lucky last night_ _ **', Varric said with a smug grin, pointing at Hawke's neck. Upon noticing Merrill saw several lip shaped marks on his neck along with teeth marks on his shoulder, and after leaning to the side she even saw dry blood on his back from scratches. Suddenly the girl felt a dark desire to harm the bitches that tapped her crush…**_

' _Oh maker_ _ **', Hawke groaned as he ran a hand through his black hair, dread over his face. She couldn't blame him, he just endangered a girl in Merrill's revenge plot. '**_ _Alright, who snagged my pants_ _ **!?', Sera said, hiding behind a couch, popping her head from it. '**_ _Boob lady_ _ **!', she accused, pointing at the appropriately named Isabela. '**_ _My room, as usual dear_ _ **', the busty woman teased with a smirk. Sera grumbled and ducked down behind the couch, all the while muttering profanities of Isabela and pants stealing habits.**_

' _Umm…fellas, Broody's got his camera working_ _ **', Varric said. Everyone turned to the duo of trouble makers, seeing a blushing Fenris and a Varric who looked ready to burst into laughter. Against her better judgement, Merrill joined everyone as they watched last night unfold.**_

 _ **The first picture was Sera holding the camera with the girls doing a selfie, no doubt Fenris was going to delete it out of spite for the blond loony. The next one was Hawke and Fenris doing arm wrestling and the latter losing to the black haired youth with the girls cheering them on all but Sera who was just doing the bird with both hands.**_

 _ **Third one was a little more risqué, namely because it showed an unaware Bethany and Fenris kissing in the corner, the white haired photographer on a chair with Bethany tearing open his shirt while consuming his lips in the process. There were giggles from the girls while Fenris looked ready to dig his own grave while Bethany turned scarlet.**_

' _So I'm not the only one who got lucky last night_ _ **', Hawke said as he gave his sister a raised brow and smirk. '**_ _…Speak of this to mother and I'll ensure she won't have grandkids from you_ _ **', warned the blushing sister though her threat did little to him. Fenris went through the next photo and as the film went on they didn't find anything noteworthy and or as Isabela would say "fun".**_

 _ **Until they got to the next one…**_

 _ **There was a picture that showed Isabela holding the camera like a selfie but in the background behind her, they saw Hawke holding up Merrill with her legs around his waist, lips locked in a passionate battle of tongues. Next slid showed Hawke falling backwards with Merrill.**_

 _ **The next showed the girl holding a pair of grey boxers in her hand above the ground…**_

' _So the boxers I found WERE Hawke's_ _ **', Isabela chimed. Merrill could feel her face burn as if she was face first into a burning fire as her face turned in red while Hawke looked anywhere but at her. Suddenly Merrill was locked into a hug by Isabela. '**_ _My little kitten is so brave! Take the man by force_ _ **!', she praised.**_

 _ **As the girls cooed and teased the surprisingly brave girl, she turned to a rather embarrassed Hawke, who was being teased by his sister as she prodded him repeatedly. He gave her a sheepish smile as she shyly smiled back at him, mouthing "Worth it" to him.**_

 _ **He smirked in response…**_

 _ **Later**_

 _ **Cleaning up the apartment and after assuring the worrying parents and guardians they didn't do anything illegal and that NO one was in prison. They had to really convince Sera's guardian she wasn't in prison after last time, never trust her with a ball of twine and pink paint.**_

 _ **Merrill was finally pushing the furniture back to where it was after she finished cleaning it up while Hawke emptied the trash bin while everyone else delivered the more hung over members back home. Bethany agreed to walk Fenris back to his place and even asked for a few of those pictures, though Hawke swore if she took ANY of the ones where he and Merrill "bonded" he promise she'll never see her anime posters again.**_

'… _So about last night_ _ **', he started as they planted themselves on the couch. Merrill twiddled her fingers as the boy tapped the arm rest of the chair. '**_ _I…liked it_ _ **', she mused. '**_ _Y-Yeah, me too_ _ **', Hawke responded. She gave him a shy smile as he turned to her. '**_ _…M-Maybe, we could, do it again? B-B-B-B-But as um…a couple_ _ **?', she offered.**_

' _So you like me, the way I like you_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _No. I love you_ _ **', she whispered. He smiled as she climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. '**_ _I love you too_ _ **', he said.**_

'… _Are you still going to kill Fenris_ _ **?', she asked. Hawke pondered this but shrugged eventually. '**_ _Eh, they'll be fine together…just KINDA hoping they used protection or at least were safe_ _ **'.**_

 _ **Merrill knew the first she was doing next, was buying a pregnancy test…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hawke X Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hot Chocolate**_

 _ **Summary: The tasty treat that can't beat!**_

' _I hate rain_ _ **!', Hawke grumbled as he and Merrill rushed inside their apartment hastily. Slamming the door shut behind the small girl, Merrill just laughed as she leaned against the door as her boyfriend threw back his hood. '**_ _I didn't like it in Ferelden, I didn't like it in spring, I don't like it now_ _ **!', he said.**_

' _We should've gone to the super market yesterday_ _ **', teased the girl. '**_ _Don't you start_ _ **', grumbled Hawke as he pulled off his drenched jacket. Kirkwall in winter wasn't as snowy as some people would think it to be, if anything else rainy storms were closer to it than ever. Currently it was under siege by the heavy rain storms that going by the weather report was going to keep pelting the earth with water for the rest of week.**_

 _ **Merrill and Hawke disliked grocery shopping but it was worse in the rain since neither of them had a car (nor would anyone trust Merrill behind the wheel) and the store while only a five to ten minute walk away in the storm it was like they were out for an hour at worst. Both of them were drenched to the very bone so bad Merrill almost swore she had a second skin that was made of several clothing fabrics.**_

 _ **She pushed herself off the door and helped Hawke carry the rest of the bags into the small kitchen as Hawke stacked all the contents from the bags on the counter. '**_ _Can't believe you convinced me to storm through the storm to buy...apples_ _ **', Hawke said as he yanked out a large round red apple from the back, which was quickly swiped by the apple from his hand by Merrill. She took a big bite out of it and happily munched the delicious fruit.**_

' _An apple a day keeps Anders away_ _ **!', she chimed as she helped him empty the bags and put them in their respective homes. '**_ _Unless you need a tooth removal_ _ **', Hawke said, earning a shudder from her. '**_ _I can't believe Isabela actually got a degree in medical school_ _ **', she said. '**_ _Just when you think you know someone_ _ **…'.**_

 _ **With the bags emptied and every item put in the proper homes, Merrill headed for their room to change into dry clothes while Hawke threw their wet clothing into the washing machine. After watching a shirtless Hawke do the washing for ten minutes, she entered their bed room and threw on her PJS. A light green t-shirt with long blue pants and picking up her bunny slippers, she already felt warmer and cosy in her favourite night clothing.**_

 _ **Kirkwall was severely cold this time of year even before November or December but it was a hundred times worse during the rainy seasons so Merrill bought a lot of PJS as opposed to night gowns or robes since she thinks those clothing are for more mature women than her and she wasn't going to lie, PJS are way more comfortable for her.**_

 _ **She'll die first before she'll give her bunny slippers!**_

 _ **Exiting their room, she entered the kitchen to see Hawke pouring brown liquid in two mugs. The white mug with red bold letters spelling out *Go Kirkers* a football team Hawke was forcefully converted to by Varric, and a pink mug with its own spelling around it that spelled, *Don't talk, nom the munches*.**_

' _What are you making_ _ **?', she asked, watching him place the kettle back. He gave Merrill a confused look as she watched the thin stream of steam float into the air above the mugs. '**_ _You're kidding right_ _ **?', he asked. She shook her head, earning a gasp from Hawke. '**_ _…Did your parents hate you_ _ **?', he asked.**_

' _Well mama denied me a PlayStation when I was nine_ _ **', she answered with a smile. '**_ _…Heartless bastards_ _ **', he grumbled. '**_ _Its called cocoa, its literally a chocolate drink_ _ **', he explained. Merrill's eyes beamed at the mention of chocolate, already licking her lips and using whatever will to control herself before she accidentally gulped the whole thing. '**_ _And for the finishing touches_ _ **', he said.**_

 _ **She looked at him as he planted several mini marsh mellows into each mug and pushed hers towards her. '**_ _Now you may drink the greatest drink ever made_ _ **', he said as he rounded around the counter with his mug and headed for the living room, while Merrill grabbed hers and eyed it. Gently she lifted the small mug to her delicate lips and sipped the hot drink and no sooner did the liquid enter her mouth, she felt as if she died and went tasty heaven.**_

 _ **Sighing in delight she skipped towards the living and planted herself on the couch with hug, legs tucked underneath her while he leaned into the couch with a content smile on his face. The tv was on but they weren't paying much attention to it, just enjoying the quiet atmosphere and happily drinking their delightful treat. Merrill sipped her drink but this time a single mellow stuck to her upper lip.**_

 _ **Turning to face her, Hawke chuckled at her Marshstache, earning her attention. '**_ _Love the facial candy Rill_ _ **', he joked. Blinking, Merrill tapped her lip and caught the treat. Smiling she plopped the thing into her mouth and swallowed it without a complaint and resumed her drinking. Gently she leaned against Hawke until her head was on his shoulder, smiling contently with her eyes half open as they watched the show, the pitter patter of the rain pelting on their windows adding the calm and gentle atmosphere the two needed.**_

' _So you like cocoa_ _ **', he asked as he wrapped on arm around her smaller frame, earning a snuggle from the tiny girl. '**_ _Yes~ So sweet_ _ **', she mused.**_

 _ **But she knew her boyfriend, was far sweeter than any drink.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ugh, too sweet and fluffy even for me! Shorter than previous but I literally wrote myself into a corner! Hope you at the very least enjoyed it, so thanks for reading and have a god day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hawke and Merrill Shorts**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Arrival**_

 _ **Summary: The end of the road**_

 _The clock ticked ever so slowly, the sounds of the staff members walking and running from one room to another, the sounds of monitors and other devices echoed in the clean halls of the hospital._

 _The loudest and most distracting thing at the very moment though was between Hawke's inpatient and worrying pacing and the sounds of his wife's screams of agony along with profanities. 'Hawke I swear to god if you keep pacing like that I'll break your legs', Fenris said as he was busying himself with his camera, irritation clear in his deep voice._

' _Can't help it! I'm stuck out here while Merrill is in there going through possibly the most painful thing a woman can go through!', he replied, placing both hands on his head as he kept staring at the door that led to the screams of agony. 'Maker's breath it's like they're torturing her in there!'._

' _Child birth isn't a walk in the park, trust me', Bethany said, bouncing her own baby boy on her lap, hoping to sooth his own gentle cries. 'No need to remind me, I still have the marks on my hand', Fenris said, holding up his left hand._

 _The day had finally come for the two wedded couple, the day where they would finally be able to hold their child. Never before did Hawke ever felt so excited yet terrified in his life when she told him she was pregnant with his child, just two months after they were wed. Granted both of them wanted to have a baby together ever since he proposed to her so the idea of being parents wasn't something they never talked about nor planned._

 _He guessed Bethany had some hand in it after introducing everyone to her and Fenris' little miracle named Leto, not that he could blame her. So after several attempts of reproducing, with some herbals supplements, advice from Isabela and some other methods, finally she came to him one day and told him their efforts had finally bore fruit._

 _It was a tricky year for them with Merrill's hormones going crazy from raging at him for the silliest of reasons, then to her bawling her eyes out and lamenting she was a horrible person for ripping into him for such a dumb thing, (Then again he knew she hated his socks on the floor) and then she'd be the happiest person in the bloody world._

 _Then came the morning sickness, which she absolutely hated since it was usually around 9.00 am in the morning which was too early for her. Granted it didn't last so long as some women but that didn't help her with the baby weight slowly appearing on her stomach, to which she at first liked since she didn't like being so skinny like a twig as Isabela once told her but when the baby was becoming more and more visible to everyone she immediately told him she was going to work off the baby fat._

 _The maternity leave was something Hawke asked her to get as soon as her stomach showed more of their child, while she wanted to keep working. She loved being a pre-school teacher and enjoyed teaching the kiddies but when the principal learned she was pregnant she was told to take her maternity leave. Being stuck at home wasn't so bad since Isabela and Bethany would come to visit her regularly, the latter would show her how to care for a child and even gave some helpful advice._

 _And then of course came, the sex. Merrill was already a bundle of horny before she was pregnant but when her hormones kicked up a notch, good maker above Hawke swore she was going to hand cuff him to the bed and keep him there for days on end. Sure he enjoyed it but when she wasn't gentle, she bites…_

 _So now finally the two were at the hospital, enduring the most painful thing that so many people say was a miracle. He endured her screams of agony while she endured…far worse._

 _ **Inside**_

' _Almost there Merrill, just a little longer!', Josephine encouraged. Merrill screamed in agony as she slammed her head against the metal top of the bed, teeth clenched while sweat swam down her forehead. Never in her life did she feel so much physical pain, this excruciating pain was worse than losing her virginity to Hawke._

 _Tears streamed down her cheeks while she kept taking in short quick breathe in between screaming. Her left hand squeezing and possibly crushing the bones of Isabela's hand, the latter was actually on her knees in agony with her hand no longer clasped around Merrill's but just trapped by her iron grip. 'K-K-K-Kitten that's my good hand, that is my VERY good hand!', she whined in pain. 'WHERE IS THAT BASTARD OF A HUSBAND OF MINE!?', she wailed._

' _He's outside dear, just keep pushing', urged Josephine said as Anders had prepared two blankets on the counter behind the doctor. 'THAT BLOODY COWARD! WHY ISN'T HE IN HERE TO SEE WHAT HIS PENIS DID TO ME!?', she demanded. Josephine wisely kept her mouth shut in response to that question, especially when it was Merrill who wanted Hawke to stay outside so he couldn't see her in pain._

' _Well too Hawke's credit you're the one who suggested "practising" in making babies!', Isabela said. Her then yelped when Merrill squeezed her hand even tighter. 'DON'T YOU START!'._

' _I fear I'll be performing hand surgery next', the doctor grimaced…_

 _ **Outside**_

 _Half an hour later…_

 _Hawke had stopped pacing after being coerced by Fenris, assuring his brother in law that Josephine would take care of Merrill no matter what. The man had then been sitting on the couch, staring at the clock in a vain attempt to see it pass faster. His sister was still playing with Leto, the baby giggling at the silly faces his mother kept making accompanied by her fingers gently tickling his tiny stomach._

 _Fenris had left to grab the two coffee, and he may or may not have decided to leave just to escape from the screams of his sister in law._

 _Then the moment of truth had arrived._

 _Josephine had opened the door slightly, calling out Hawke and telling him he can go in. With a deep breath, he nodded to Bethany who gave him an encouraging smile. Slowly he entered the room, and the moment he closed the door after Josephine left the room, he saw the greatest sight in his life._

 _Resting in the bed, cleaned up from the sweat of child birth, was his wife glowing in a radiant light only a new mother could have. Cradling a pink blanket in her arms, positively beaming at the creation, her tired emerald eyes lit up when she saw her husband enter the room. He picked up a seat and planted it beside the bed._

 _She showed him their little miracle, surrounded in a blanket that hugged her tiny body, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. 'It's a girl', she whispered softly. Slowly the little thing stirred in her sleep, her tiny eyes opening up to see her parents. Her eyes were a mixture of Hawke's aqua blue eyes and Merrill's emerald eyes, bald headed but no doubt she'll inherit her parents black hair._

 _Slowly she raised her little hands to them, making small baby noises at them. Hawke slowly gave her his finger, she gently gripped her new father's hand, giggling at him. 'She's so small', he said in awe. 'Hi baby', Merrill said. The baby cooed at her mother, smiling at her loving parents. 'What should we name her?', he asked. 'I don't know…something nice…Lyn?', she suggested._

 _They heard giggling and looked at the baby. 'Oh? You like Lyn?', Hawke teased. She giggled again, confirming his guess. 'Well Lyn it is then'._

 _Merrill nested her head on her husband's shoulder, both staring down at their baby. 'Welcome to the family, Lyn'._

 _A/N._

 _So you may have noticed that the layout isn't all BOLD anymore. I got some feedback from a friend on Devianart based on my own original stories so I've decided to change the layout due to her saying it hurts her eyes and apparently a few others shared the same problem._

 _So before I get to work on CAD, I wanna know if you want this layout or if you want me to stick with how it was made to begin with. Please let me know as soon as possible otherwise I can't get the chapter up._

 _Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 10_

 _Children_

 _Summary: The struggles of a mother…_

' _No', Merrill said sternly._

' _Yes!', Lyn argued back._

' _No. N-O, no!', denied her mother._

' _Y-E-S, yes!'._

' _You are not having ice cream for breakfast!', Merrill said._

 _It took all of Hawke's might to hold back the laughter in him as he had his back turned to the rest of his small but happy family as he washed his own dish from his breakfast. He could imagine the stern motherly look his wife was giving their daughter while the latter was resisting it for her will for tasty treat remains unbroken._

' _Ice cream is NOT breakfast Lyn, it's a treat and a desert at best!', argued her mother as she placed her cup of herbal tea on the table, refusing to look away from her daughter for even for a fraction of a second, knowing even in a span of five seconds that ice cream carton would be emptied into her stomach. 'Ice cream is good for breakfast! It's like yogurt!', persisted Lyn, eyeing the carton in front of her._

' _Yogurt is completely different from ice cream and you know it!', Merrill said. 'But yogurt has fruit! This is strawberry!', she said. 'Sugared strawberry maybe but it's not healthy this early in the morning'. It was no surprise to Hawke that their daughter had inherited her mother's love for sugary goodness, especially ice cream being her number one treat. When she was pregnant with Lyn she had such a powerful crave for the stuff Hawke pondered how her brain didn't turn into a block of ice during those months of baby carrying._

 _Lyn was no different, he saw her with a sugary treat no matter where or when he saw her, yet somehow she never seemed to be one of those large kids. He was certain it had something to do with those play dates with Leto that kept her fit, the park was the best gym for the kids these days. Still her sugar love made it difficult for her to eat proper healthy dinners and other meals, it was a tricky thing they had to improvise for when it came to vegetables._

 _Lyn seemed to ignore her mother as she pried off the lid of her treat and just before her spoon to touch the soft treat, the carton was suddenly snatched by her mother. 'NO ICRE CREAM FOR BREAKFAST!', her mother said. However the little girl refused to relent and accept defeat, for she leapt up and stole back the ice cream from her mother and attempted to escape._

 _However just before she could get out of the kitchen, Hawke swooped in and scooped her up in his arms, earning a playful shriek from her as he held her in his arms while keeping her treat away from her. 'Come on Lyn, the ice cream will be here for desert', he assured as he carried the escaped convict back to the kitchen table. She whined in protest before Hawke placed her back into her seat as Merrill pushed her bowl of cereal in front of her._

 _Then when she looked at her food, her eyes beamed in excitement. 'Snow flake!', she exclaimed. Without another word, she grabbed her spoon and quickly ate her tasty cereal as Merrill let out a tired sigh while drinking her tea. 'Even cereal has sugar in them…how does she sleep?', Merrill asked herself. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Because she knows sugar will be here tomorrow', he said._

 _She laughed in response to this as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out for work. Just another morning routine for the family._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 11_

 _Fallout_

 _Summary: In a world gone to ruin, Hawke learns just how lethal a girl can be._

 _Navigating through the nuclear lands of Kirkwall, once the proud city of chains now reduced to rubble and filth, was no picnic. The tall buildings that once towered over the people were no broken crumbling buildings, several floors demolished and now littered with the dead._

 _Hawke was surprised to see how far humanity had fallen in these times, being a vault dweller that was cryogenically frozen for nearly a hundred and seven years, to say he was horrified by the destruction of this place was an understatement. Six months into this world gone to hell and he had already adapted to the numerous dangerous things, such as the super mutants, the giant bugs, the raiders and his personal favourite, the death claw._

 _Wearing an old set of leather clothing that he managed to find after he escaped from the vault, he carried only two guns on him, one hunting rifle strapped over his shoulder, a 9mm pistol hidden within the leathers, a round fedora hat upon his black hair while wearing a red bandit mask around his mouth._

 _He checked up his Pip-Boy for the map, seeing he was nearly seven miles away from the "sanctuary" known as Hightown, he heard from one of the traders on the way here that it would be a good place to start over. Granted he figured a world like this wouldn't leave a lot of positions in a lifestyle other than mercenary or civilian working in labour._

 _So as he walked down the broken streets of this once glorious city, his ears trained for the sound for anything that wanted to take the jump on him. However before he could exit the street, suddenly a single bullet whizzed right past him and hit a sign post, quickly the vault-dweller ducked behind a broken car and pulled his rifle off his shoulder._

' _Well they didn't waste any time for me', he said as he loaded the rifle with what bullets he had left. Sixteen left, he loaded ten into the gun and quickly shot up and took a quick well aimed shot and managed to hit a single raider in the head, killing one but then sees at least the rest of their gang run down with their pipe rifles in hands and unleashed a barrage of bullets upon him. He ducked down just as the bullets sailed over him and some bounced off the car._

' _You'll be so easier to loot when you're dead rookie!', one of them bragged. Leaning to the side of the car Hawke took a shot and hit what he hoped was the taunting jackass raider dead in his leg, earning a yell of agony from him as he fell face first into the ground. 'Still breathing asshole!', Hawke shouted over the gun fire. 'Burn the fucker!', another yelled in frustration._

 _Hawke quickly ran from the car the moment he saw the flaming bottle soar towards him, exploding upon impact on the car and washing it in fire. The flames spread all over until it reached the engines, and if Hawke remembered right fire and car was usually a bad combination. He quickly ducked behind a pillar just as the large explosion shook the streets and he could feel the searing heat wash past him._

 _He leaned to see the if the raiders took any brunt of the explosion but quickly leaned back when more bullets flew towards him, breaking pieces off the pillar as Hawke pressed his back to the pillar. 'Keep shooting, he can't hide forever!', they said. Then, he heard someone yell out but then a sound._

 _Suddenly the bullets desist and turned to the sound, accompanied by the sounds of raiders being torn apart or call a retreat. Hawke leaned to the left to see the raider shooting someone or something, several of them fell from bullets hitting them and some were even torn apart by the attack of their new assailant. 'FUCK THIS! I'M OUTTA HERE!', one of them shouted as she ran away, followed by the others while the idiot fools remain in a futile to stop this threat._

 _They may have lasted longer if they actually tried to find cover Hawke mused as the last one was then torn apart by bullets. He quickly ran to another cover, ducking behind the burnt car and peered over it to see the lethal being and much to his dismay, it was indeed a problem._

 _A Power Armoured figure, with a mini gun…and a rocket launcher strapped to its back._

 _And today started off so promising…_

 _The armoured figure then turned to Hawke, who quickly ducked behind the car in preparation for what he guessed would be his final gun fight, loading his rifle up to the brim with every bullet he could scrounge up from his pockets. Once locked and loaded, he took a deep breath and leapt up to take a shot._

… _Only to find the armoured figure standing right in front of the car._

"… _Well I'm fucked…", he thought to himself._

 _The armoured figure looked at him and his rifle, as if thinking to themselves, "Really? You're gonna try and take me on with that?". Hawke relented and dropped his rifle onto the car, figuring if he was gonna die he'd may as well just make it quick. Then, this happened._

' _Hiya', the armoured figure said._

 _And it sounded nothing like he would've thought. It was a feminine voice, only robotic from the massive helmet on her. 'Hi…ma'am', he said uncertainly. 'Are you alright? I saw those raiders attacking you and thought you could use some help', she explained. 'N-N-Not that you couldn't have taken them, I mean I'm sure you would have, b-b-but I thought I should help, I mean', she rambled nervously._

 _This armoured figure badass was slowly testing Hawke's will not to laugh._

' _So…who are you?', he asked. 'Oh hold on', she said. Suddenly her arms spread out and Hawke could hear the familiar clicking and inner workings of the armour opening up and sees from the front the locking opening up from behind. Out came a small woman, FAR smaller than anyone he's met so far, wearing a set of leather raider armour that was haphazardly put together through buckles, duct tape and other means of keeping her gear together. She had messy dirty black hair, her face had several patches of soot on her cheeks, oil stains on her chin, yet he could see tattoos on her face through the filth, along with gentle piercing emerald green eyes._

' _I'm Merrill, a scavenger and adventurer!', she introduced with a smile. Hawke could feel his own lips form a smile for this young girl, pulling down his mask and showing his stubbled chin he managed to trim in the last town. 'Hawke, a vault-dweller', he said with his own kind smile. At this, her eyes sparkled. 'A vault-dweller? An actually one?', she asked. 'That's right, vault 132', he explained._

' _Oh god this is amazing! What was it like? How did you get out? And why are you…alone?', she asked. '…I was cryogenically frozen for a hundred years, everyone else was either dead or our machines malfunctioned', he explained. At this her smiles faded with a look of sympathy taking its place. 'Sorry', she said. 'It's okay, as for the other question I managed to get out using the pip-boy', he said showing his pip-boy._

' _So where are you heading?', she asked. 'Hightown, hoping to find a job there as a mercenary', he said, showing her the map. She grinned at him. 'Well I was actually heading there too! My friend said she may have a job for me', she said. 'Then how bout we travel together, I'd feel safer with an armoured powered girl with big guns', he said._

 _She giggled at him as she climbed back into her armour. 'Then let's go then!', Merrill exclaimed, throwing her helmet on and leading Hawke deeper into the streets. He smiled in response to this new friend as he slipped his mask back on, following the tank girl._

 _The apocalypse had finally given him something good._

 _A/N_

… _I was playing Fallout 4 for two weeks and the idea of Merrill in a power armour while raining down death upon her enemies with a mini gun had to be done!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 12_

 _Camp_

 _Summary: Hawke and Merrill are forced to share a tent together…_

 _This couldn't be true…_

 _This can't be happening…_

 _This is just a dream…_

 _All these sentences repeated in that order in Merrill's head as she laid down in her own bed roll, looking at the darkness of her tent. Her face however was so red she was scared she glowed in the dark like Fenris would if he was angry or when Anders went all Justice on the team._

 _Her heart was hammering in her chest as if it was bouncing around in her rib cage as she refused to close her eyes in fear of falling asleep, namely because she was far too nervous to sleep. Why is that? All she had to do was gently and subtly turn her head to peek over her blanket covered shoulder to see her tent mate._

 _Hawke wasn't dealing with any difficulty with sleep she certain, hearing his gentle relaxed breathing which thankfully wasn't a snore. His back facing her, she could tell he was just as uncomfortable with this sleeping arrangement, courtesy of Isabela who just so happened to *ahem*, misplaced the other camping kit._

 _Suffice it to say Isabela shared with Hawke's sister a tent and Varric shared his own with Fenris, leaving the elf and warrior to share one between them. She had a worrying feeling the others, excluding Fenris, may have had a hand in Isabela's plot._

 _It was no secret among the party that Merrill had developed feelings for the human warrior, and how could she not? He was a kind hearted man who treated her with respect and kindness, he protected her from the worst of Kirkwall and even gone out of his way to spend more time with her. It also helped he was drop dead gorgeous, luscious black hair and a small beard, kind hearted soft blue eyes, and that muscular body she caught once…_

 _Creators forgive her but she drools every time she even thought of…speaking of which she quickly rubbed her jaw from saliva. So yes she felt extremely nervous sharing a bed with him, granted the two blankets separated them from physical contact sure but the very fact he was this close to her, just a sheet away from her touching his toned body did nothing to help her sleep._

 _She feared if she did sleep, she would probably stay in whatever dream her naughty mind came up with._

 _Suddenly she felt the human shift in his sleep, a gentle grunt escaping his lips as she heard the rustle of the blanket covering him. Then through sheer force of will she managed to keep in her squeak of surprise when suddenly she felt his strong powerful arm wrap around her tiny frame. She could feel her cheeks practically burn bright red as she was pulled into Hawke, feeling that toned chest through his thin tunic and her own light nightdress did little for her._

 _She was definitely not sleeping tonight…and she couldn't be happier…_

 _A/N: Short I know but one shorts aren't meant to be EXTREMELY long, just little bits. I know some people would prefer longer ones understandingly but between CAD and my own work these tales are gonna be short for those wondering._

 _So I'm sorry to say, but the next chapter of CAD isn't coming this week. I haven't finished my other project last week and I wanna get it done before continuing on with CAD, so I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. So to "compensate" for this, I'll be posting a chapter for this short for the rest of the week._

 _If you people have an idea for this series please let me know or have a theme you wanna see happen, do ahead and ask._

 _Also if anyone is hoping for a lemon or smut story with these two, I'm afraid I don't have the talent for that._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys and gals soon take care!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hawke and Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 13_

 _School Test_

 _Summary: Tests…f*** them to hell_

 _Hawke was not prepared for this, nothing could prepare anyone for this. Even after the months of preparation, the many lectures of importance of this test and even the helpful advice from his parents didn't elevate any stress that was building up in him day after day…_

 _The exam test and the school's last surprise for the students._

 _Staring down at the sheet of paper, blank lines with questions he's yet to read, two lines above for his name. 'The exam will start in five minutes, please be sure to have all your phones off and prepare yourself', Wynne, the teacher, instructed. With a deep sigh escaping his lips Hawke leaned back into his seat, turning his head around to see his classmates in question to see how they were faring._

 _Behind him in a row was his friends, each looking pensive or stressed as if the most important thing in their life was in the form of the test, understandingly so. Fenris he could see was studying the sheets with such keen focus not a single trace of stress or even apprehension in those green eyes, while beside him Anders looked completely disinterested in the whole thing, chin in hand as he stared outside to see the large field of grass, singing to him._

 _On the left of the two rivals was Isabela, who was currently napping on the desk, using the sheet as a very thin pillow. Near her was Leliana who unlike the rest of the of the classmates looked absolutely confident with the exam, unsurprisingly so since she was the second most intelligent woman in their class._

 _Hawke looked to his right on his row to see of course Bethany cramming in whatever lessons she needed to at least pass the exam. The poor girl was a nervous wreck throughout the year he noticed, the late studies have done little for her well-being and more often than not he found her asleep at her bed room desk. It wasn't as if she was a bad student it was actually far from it, rather she was a gifted student who suffered from lacking of self-confidence and a severe sense of fear of failure._

 _Carver was the opposite of their sister, more focused on just getting by and instead of college he just wanted a job. He didn't lack the brains sure but he was just wasn't a dedicated academic when it came to school. Hawke was in the middle of the two, he wanted to go to college of course but the issue was he had no idea what he did want from life so he was sort've going with the flow at the very moment._

 _Beside Carver was Merrill, who much like himself and probably everyone else not Leliana or Josephine, was stressed. The girl was constantly breathing deeply and he could see her hands shake whenever she held the pen in her small delicate hands. The elf looking girl sat there in wait for the teacher to give the word and set the class on the path of possible failure or make their future in the end of the school year._

 _Then Wynne gave the word and thus the test started._

 _Hawke picked up his pen and after entering his name, he studied the first question._

" _What sort've of person would you call yourself?"._

" _Well alright exam, caught me off guard there", he thought to himself. He jutted down he was a more or less a "Good" person, not great nor spectacular, but good. Next question however confused even more so._

" _Is an avocado a fruit or vegetable"._

 _He took another read, unable to comprehend this question. Hawke looked at Bethany, who was at the same question and she looked bewildered. Against her better judgement, she stood up and raised her hand. 'Excuse me, Miss Wynne?', she said. 'I'm sorry Bethany, but no questions during the exam', Wynne replied a in gentle manner. 'B-B-But, why is debate of an avocado part of the exam?'._

'… _Sera wrote the questions dear'._

 _Well if there was any sliver of anyone passing this exam, it just went out the window and into an open grave._

 _Bethany fell back in her seat in defeat as she simply circled "fruit" as everyone else braved on in the exam with more dread resting upon their backs. Hawke scrolled through question after question while questioning his own sanity and wondering if he lost any of his brain cells when trying to solve these questions, slowly wondering if this was a prank by the childish teacher or something else._

" _Tits or pricks, which ya prefer?"_

 _He heard someone snigger at the question and even one mumbling something about the stupidity of the question. He circled "tits" and hoped to Andraste there wasn't some form of punishment for this reveal._

" _Scream your name in the class room during the exam"_

" _Alright, who in their right mind would do this?", he thought to himself._

' _BETHNAY HAWKE!', Bethany suddenly shouted, the stress clear in her face and tone._

'… _Or stressed to the bone, yeah that works too'._

 _Blushing profusely the young girl silently sat back down and resumed the "exam". 'Umm, for those who haven't reached that question, please just say your name, not scream it', Wynne asked. A collection of "yes's" and sounds of agreements echoed in the classroom as the students against their better judgements resumed the exam._

 _Then, the real question popped up._

" _Confess your dying affection to your nearest crushy mushy~"._

 _The entire room went silent as no doubt everyone…somehow, managed to make it to this question froze in their seats. Hawke silently gulped, feeling his throat suddenly dry up as he subtly turned his gaze to Merrill, who turned bright pink at the question. Their gaze met for a few seconds before they both looked away blushing madly at one another._

 _Suddenly they heard a chair screech upon the ground and all eyes fell on Fenris, who approached Josephine, who was staring at him with a tiny hue of red forming across her delicate cheeks. '…I…like you, a great deal, Josephine', he confessed, and even blushed at this reveal. Josephine smiled softy at him and took his hand in response to his confession._

'… _I love you, Fenris'._

 _Leliana and Isabela squealed at this as those with a crush still yet to muster up their own courage, Bethany shyly looking at Anders while Nathanial quietly watched Velanna roll her eyes at the two gushing girls. Hawke risked another glance at Merrill, who was twiddling her fingers and thumbs in debate, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Then he saw her take a deep breath and pushed up from the seat._

 _She passed Carver who was back on his phone again. She stood in front of Hawke, who stood up to meet her face to face. She suddenly cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, earning cheers from her classmates along with some whistles for Hawke courtesy of the boys. Breaking the kiss, they faced each other with blushes._

'… _I like you', they both said._

 _Suddenly, Sera burst into the room._

' _Sorry Winnie! Got the exam mixed up again!', she said, placing a number of papers on Wynne's desk. 'Cassy said the exam was today so-_

 _She paused and looked at the rather astonished looking teacher, then gently turned to see the students look at her in shock. 'Y-Y-You mean… that wasn't the exam?', Bethany squeaked. '…No that was a script for Dorian's play why?', Sera asked._

… _F*** tests!_

 _A/N: We've all gone through tests, we hate them._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 14_

 _Tending_

 _Summary: Merrill watches Hawke after the fight with the Arishok_

 _There were days when the hunters in her clan would get hurt, be it from a hunting accident or defending the camp from invaders and or bandits, would often be in the aravels in bed or cots, tended by Merrill and the Keeper, though the former was mostly using herbs and medicine to sooth the pain while the Keeper was using magic._

 _Today she strongly wished she knew at least the basics of healing._

 _Seeing Hawke in such a state was…horrifying to say the very least. He was in his own bed, well their bed now as he claimed, wrapped in bandages with several bruises on his face, a single stitch upon his left cheek that would no doubt leave a scar, his hair a mess with some dry blood within it. His left arm in a wrapping, a final parting gift of the Arishok._

 _Anders had managed to stop the bleeding after they managed to carry him back home and did the majority of the healing to ensure he wouldn't die in his sleep. He did stress to her though that he has to remain in bed and that he needed to be watched be her at all times in case his wound opens up or something else occurs. Easier done and said for this elf as she watched over him like his namesake._

 _Hawke had remained asleep for several hours after Anders had patched him up, he gave him so powerful stuff that had rendered him into sleeping like a rock. The drug wasn't lethal by any means but he stressed that the sleep would be helpful for Hawke's recovery. Since then, everyone else had given their respects to him before leaving him in Merrill's care, while Isabela seemingly vanished from them._

 _Normally Merrill would go after her but at this moment her heart needed her more than her friend. She was sitting near him on his favourite library chair that he moved up her a few days ago, saying he needed a good chair to cuddle her in…and more than cuddle but she wasn't complaining. She wanted to wash his hair or clean him up a bit but she worries that she'd end up reopening his wound or worse cause him to bleed out._

 _Still, it didn't stop her from running her hand through his hair despite the knowledge of blood within them, smiling with worry. Champion of Kirkwall…she can't believe the Knight-Commander herself distributed the name to him, a Ferelden refuge of all things considered. Still she believed he damn well earned that name, Creator's he earned far more than that he probably owned the bloody city for all his contributions to protecting and aiding this city._

 _Gently she moved her hand delicately down to his stubbled cheek, feeling the rough patches of his recently shaved face. Then, she felt his hand on her own, his emerald eyes opened and facing her with his tired smile. 'Hi', he whispered through a hoarse and dry voice. 'Hello', she greeted with a loving smile. She turned and picked up a jug and poured him a cup of water. Gently she helped him drink it, receiving a heavy cough from him._

 _After downing the water and cleaning up his chin, the elf caressed his cheek. 'Maker…I feel like Ii just took on Aveline's shield bash at full force', he chuckled weakly. 'Well, the Arishok tackled you twice and may have head butted you a few times', she said. He coughed in response as he laid his head back upon the pillow. 'Oh yeah…I fought Arishok didn't I?', he asked. 'Yes, and won too', she assured._

 _He looked at her with a dumb smile. 'I did? Oh maybe that's why I'm in bed and not by the Maker's side yet….', he laughed. She giggled at him, missing his sense of humour. 'Just as well I won…least I can celebrate with my favourite dalish girl', he said. Gently she pecked his cheek, full aware of what he intended. 'Oh no you don't Ma Vhenan, Anders said no physically activity until your wounds heal up', she said. 'That means no sex'._

' _Aww…so I save the city, get some scars and I can't have victory sex with my lover?', he said with a pout. 'It's a very unfair world Garrett', she giggled. As much as the idea of victory sex excited her Merrill was adamant that her lover get better first and foremost, her hormones could wait. 'Could I at the very least get a cuddle?', he playfully whimpered. Merrill rolled her eyes at this and against her concerns, leaned in and hugged him, gently rubbing him on the back of his head gently._

' _You had me worried, you know?', she said. 'I know…and I'm sorry', he apologized. 'But hey, Isabela's safe, Kirkwall is free from qunari baddies and I'm finally away from all that junk', he said. Merrill bit her lip at this, debating whether or not to tell him of his new position, but decided against it. He deserved some peace and quiet, and relaxation was needed._

' _Get some sleep Ma Vhenan…', she whispered. 'MMM, nah, I wanna cuddle some more~', he said. '…I can do that', she whispered._

 _It'll be a long time before the warrior regains his strength, but she'll be there for him, every step of the road to recovery._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 15_

 _Sleep_

 _Summary: Cuddling in bed in the morning is usually the best way to wake up_

 _The sun beamed through the windows, landing on Hawke's tired and sleeping form until he grunted. Against his laziness Hawke slowly opened on eye only to groan and shut it again when the light touched his freshly awakened eyes._

 _He tried to get up but felt a certain weight on him, something soft and warm around his neck and legs that gave him comfort and safety. He craned his neck to the left to see Merrill's head nesting upon his toned chest, arms around his neck and he felt her skinny soft legs jumbled with his own. He could hear gentle breathing with occasional mumbles from her little mouth, possibly having the fluffy rabbit dreams again._

 _This was pretty much how his mornings go these days, he'd wake up at the very first sunlight like the farmer he was back home and he'd find himself in the chain known as his sleepy lover. It was a strange habit she developed throughout the three years of being together, some sort of safety mechanism of hers to wake up alongside him. Granted many a times he would be called upon by the templars or mages or even Aveline for duty and he'd leave early._

 _Merrill then nuzzled into his bare chest, attempting to get more comfortable in her man-pillow. He let out a light chuckle, her hair tussling against his smooth toned chest made him ticklish sometimes. The chuckle that rumbled in his chest must've have stirred her because she groaned and raised her head up to face him. He chuckled at her post sleep look, hair untangled and messy as if recently gone through a heavy wind storm and the drowsy look in her eyes._

' _Morning Ma Vhenan', she said with a small yawn. 'Good morning to you too Chains', he joked. She whined playfully as she nuzzled into his neck, sighing contently. The warrior wrapped his strong arm around her petite form, pulling her closer to his stronger frame. 'How can you always be awake so early?', the elven mage asks with a smile. 'Farmer's habit as my mother used to say, father would get the three of us up so early in the morning to start work it became a natural thing for the family', he explained._

' _I thought dalish elves would be early risers too?', he inquired. Merrill hummed and giggled next. 'Some of them, most of the hunters are up early along with the halla masters, everyone else can stay in bed for as long as they want, even Firsts', she said. 'So you're a lazy one?', he teased. 'Yes', she responded simply. She pulled herself up closer to him until her head reached the pillows with his own, her body still locked with his own. 'Especially now', she said, placing a hand on his stubbled cheek. As much as she loved his beard she was grateful he started shaving it recently._

' _And why's that dare I ask?', he questioned, moving one hand caressing her thigh, earning a giggle from her. 'I get to wake up in bed with my human lover, and then the dirty stuff happens', she teased. Her smile becomes more playful as their positions slowly changed, the small elven beauty slowly allowed the powerful warrior to tower her. 'Define dirty', he said in a husky tone. 'Well, you ever hear the saying "actions are stronger than words"?', she teased._

 _Hawke smirked but then made a surprised sound when suddenly she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her and begun a battle of tongues._

 _The cuddling was one of the best ways to wake up, because it leads to more powerful ways to bond…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 16_

 _Music_

 _Summary: Merrill learns of the Champions secret talent behind closed doors_

 _Another hard day of working on the mirror left Merrill feeling both proud of her progress and very tired from the long hours of working. Closer to her goal the elf decided she was in no rush for completion so she spent many of her free time with Hawke._

 _Speaking of which she carried a basket full of apples for the apple pie she had planned on making tonight as a celebration for his third year as Champion of Kirkwall. It was an old recipe she remembered from her mother before she was passed onto the clan. She remembered the look of surprise from him when he tasted it, claiming it was possibly one of the best pies he's ever had so needless to say she made it a celebratory meal for them._

 _Entering their estate, she still got the strange warmth whenever she looked at this amazing home that he told her to call her own as well, she was then greeted by the sounds of a lute. Strangely though unlike Orana's, it was more softer and more skilled then the servant, proper education judging by the lacking of poor notes and mess ups. She placed her basket upon the table and using her superior ears to follow the beautiful sound._

 _Musical instruments such as lutes were a particular were something elves loved to hear. For Merrill it was soothing and relaxing strums of the lute that made her feel like a cloud sometimes, relaxed and free from the worries of life. She followed the sound upstairs but Orana's room was empty based on the fact she kept leaving her door open and the mage had a clear view of the inside of her museum like room. So if Orana wasn't playing the tune which was already a hint, then who?_

 _The music grew louder as she approached her bedroom door, placing her elegant ear to the door and hearing muffled sounds of the lute's strings being strummed softly. Gently she peered in the room to see much to her delight and surprise, Hawke upon his chair gently strumming a lute, eyes closed as he had a content smile on his face as the sound of music danced in the room. Hawke had talents but musical wasn't something she ever suspected he'd possess, Mythal above though his skill would rival even the most seasoned elven bard, maybe even surpass them._

 _She bit her lip and was about to close the door but then Hawke raised his head up to greet her. 'I wasn't aware I had an audience', he said. She smiled bashfully and entered their room. 'I didn't know you played the lute', she said shyly. 'I'm a wonder man, full of hidden talents~', he said with a grin. 'Yet you can't remember where you place your socks', she said an questioning look._

'… _sock hunting isn't one of the hidden talents I'm sad to say', he said with a scratch on the head. 'Nor is washing them I'm assuming', she said. She sat on the bed in front of him as she looked at the lute. 'So who taught you?', she asked. 'Who said I was taught?', he bragged. She lightly poked him in the chest with a playful giggle as the human laughed at her. 'My father taught myself and Bethany when we were kids. Said if I ever wanted to pursue a career outside of picking big swords and stabbing people music would be a good place to start', he explained. 'You know, I actually considered taking the chance after arriving in Kirkwall but…well bards aren't very popular in Kirkwall so', he joked._

' _But you're really good, how come you never told us?', she asked. 'The same reason Isabela never told us she's a gifted baker, everyone has a hidden talent', he explained. 'Isabela bakes?', she asked in shock. 'Course, she made those caramel cookies last month'. '…Is it too late to go to her?', she asked. Hawke roared with laughter at this as he ruffled her hair as she giggled alongside him. 'Ahh my dear, you would leave me for sweeties?', he asked with a mock look of offense._

' _Ma Vhenan, the cookies', she pleaded though was grinning at him. 'I gave you an estate, good food and amazing sex, but cookies would win you over?'. Admittedly it was a VERY hard argument but she pressed on the tease. Before she could however, suddenly Hawke adjusted the lute upon him and gave her a suave smile. 'Or perhaps, maybe I shall serenade you to be mine?', he challenged . The elf sat cross legged on the bed as Hawke tested the strings._

 _He looked at her with a devilish smirk upon his face. 'By the time I get halfway through the song my dear elf, you'll be a slave to my musical power', he warned. Gently the warrior strummed the lute and soon the entire room was then covered in a gentle atmosphere that immediately transported the elf into a place of tranquillity where the music whistled in her ears, soothing her as if she was back in her clan's camp, a celebration with music all around her._

 _As much as she wanted to watch him, she closed her eyes allowing the music to carry her off into a place of pure serenity and a sanctuary. Then, she heard him speak in antivan in such fluency in the accent she shivered as if he sung directly into her ear, chills racing down her spine as goosebumps slowly danced upon her skin. The song was familiar to her, one of those insipid balls they were often forced to attend to played them there very often, so no doubt he found the some as familiar as she did._

 _He wasn't jesting either, she was only at the start of the beautiful song and already she felt powerless, as if he was slowly wrapping her will around his finger. Then, the music stopped._

 _She opened her eyes to see a pleased Hawke facing her. 'So my dear, have you submitted to my charms?', he asked. She gave him a smile and approached him. 'Yes…I'm yours', she whispered, placing herself on his lap as he placed the lute down beside his chair, allowing his lover to rest in the V of his legs, resting her head upon his shoulder._

' _I could always ask Isabela for a box of cookies for you', he offered. 'Music and cookies? Mythal I'd be in heaven', she gasped._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 17_

 _Baking_

 _Summary: What happens when you leave two mages who have no idea on how to bake a cake?_

' _Are you sure about this?', Merrill asked as she stood beside Hawke, both looking at the counter that was littered with all the ingredients for a cake. 'Is that a trick question?', he asked with a nervous looking smile on his face._

 _Instead of buying a cake like most non bakers, the two mages decided it would be best that they would learn to bake for celebrations. Most the cakes in Kirkwall were at best alright, many lacking the finer flavours both mages enjoy such as caramel icing, dark rich chocolate icing and best of all strawberry. So against their better judgement and common sense, they decided to create their own cakes._

 _Maker helps us all…_

' _Right, may as well get started yes?', Hawke said as he rolled up his red sleeves and threw on his white apron while Merrill threw on her own along with a chef's hat. Noticing this the human raised a brow at her as she innocently adjusted it, before her eyes fell on the confused looking Hawke. 'What?', she asked. 'Why are you wearing that?', he said, poking her hat. 'I like to be authentic!', she confessed with a smile._

 _Rolling his eyes Hawke opened up the cook book and started to read out the instructions. 'Alrighty…three eggs first into the bowl', he said. 'Eggs!', Merrill proclaimed as she picked up three regular shelled eggs and cracked them open upon the ceramic bowl, pouring the yolk into the bowl. 'But only white shelled eggs', he finished. '…D'OH!', groaned Merrill._

 _This wasn't going to end well…_

' _We'll be fine Merrill, just pour the yolk into the other bowl and we'll start again', Hawke said as he picked up three white shelled eggs and placed them both on the counter, readying himself for the worse. Nodding Merrill poured the poor useless yolk into the spare bowl as Hawke cracked the eggs and poured them into the bowl. 'Next stir it', he said handing her the wooden spoon. Carefully the elf stirred the yolk slowly, carefully and strangely at a distance. Stretching her arm as she stirred._

'… _You do know it's not going to jump and eat you right?', he said. She gave him a look as she inched closer to the bowl and stirred. 'Also you'll have to stir faster than that', he instructed. Pouting the elf quickened her stir, occasionally the spoon hit the walls of the ceramic bowl loudly but still not fast enough for the contents to mix together. 'Faster', he said._

 _She quickens even faster…_

' _Fas-_

 _Suddenly Merrill stirred too hard and some of the contents flew into Hawke's face, covering his right cheek as he recoiled in shock and surprise. Merrill ceased her stirring as she giggled at him. 'Was that fast enough?', she asked innocently as she laid the wooden spoon against the bowl. 'Ha ha, funny', he said sarcastically. Merrill then dug her finger into the mix on his face and then put it in her mouth, humming in approval._

 _She then grinned. 'No', Hawke warned dangerously. 'Well Hawke, I'd saw that was', she started. 'Don't you dare', he growled. 'Very', she drawled. 'Merrill I swear to Andraste's arse if you say it', he threatened._

 _She grinned evilly._

' _Eggs-llent'._

 _The entire neighbourhood had heard a mixture of Hawke's roar and laughter of Merrill for the next five minutes that day…_

 _Later…_

 _To say a battlefield looked much cleaner was an understatement._

 _Hawke and Merrill looked their cake which looked like a tower of sludge that made the sewer sludge looked like a delicacy, brown meshed with pale white and what they thought was reddish. Both mages were covered in flour, mixings and other messes that Hawke dreaded handing Orana and almost felt like a slaver if he even considered letting her wash it._

' _Well….that was disaster', Hawke groaned. 'Not our finest moment nope', Merrill agreed. 'But…', she started. 'No', he laughed. 'But Hawke, magic!', she proclaimed. 'Merrill you have a better chance of making it come to life then turn it into a finer looking cake!', he protested. She just looked at him with an innocent looking grin before suddenly she aimed her hand at the sludge and casted a quick spell at the sludge before the human mage could stop her._

 _Fenris' Home_

 _Fenris laid in his bed just after a quick drink and game of cards with the others. He groaned as he turned in the bed and muttered something about fishes that deserve to be burned._

 _Suddenly the entire room shook and a loud "boom" sound resonated in the distance, causing the elf to sit up in shock and then fell out of the bed. Quickly he scampered to his feet and looked around for the sound. 'The hell was that?', he asked in shock. 'MMM, keep it down, I'm sleeping here', Isabela said, propping herself up by her elbows._

 _Fenris let out a tired groan and decided to plop back into the bed. 'Goodnight', he groaned. Isabela shrugged and fell back to the bed and slept…_

 _Hawke Estate_

 _Hawke sat down against the counter with a giggling Merrill as they sat there. '…Why did I invite you to live with me again?', he asked as she looked up at him with her face smeared in cake. 'Because you wuv me~', she teased. He leaned against the cupboard. Both them and the kitchen were covered in cake, icing and other ingredients, the two mages were unharmed. Suddenly Merrill nipped his neck, tasting the icing off his neck. 'MM, you're so sweet~', she said. 'Oh maker', he chuckled as he cuddled her. 'Well Hawke, I'd that baking session had such a…explosive result~', she giggled._

'… _Oh Merrill', he groaned…_

 _A/N. This was inspired by eating cupcakes after work! Seriously I had a lot of fun portraying Merrill like this~ Thanks for reading and have a good day!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 18_

 _Snow_

 _Summary: Never challenge mages to a snowball fight…EVER!_

 _Merrill couldn't help but giggle profusely as she quickly rolled up balls of snow and piled the into their ammunition pile. Kirkwall was surprisingly under siege by its horrible snow storm and instead of staying inside of their warm homes, Hawke decided a day of snow would be a great excuse to do nothing and pelt each other with snow balls of fury._

' _Surrender now or be pelted with unnecessary force!', threatened Hawke trying to sound like a war commander but the laughter in his tone destroyed any. 'Never!', proclaimed Merrill as she stood up with her snow balls in hand. Currently her fortress was a round circle with the walls reaching her waist, herself wearing a heavy set of fur robes that Hawke bought for her before the winter had settled on. The human had a high wall that kept him hidden from her but the elf refused to submit to the human, Snowland of the Elves shall remain an independent country!_

 _Quickly she tossed two snow balls at him but the warrior quickly ducked and the balls whizzed over him. He started to blindly fire a barrage of snow balls that flew in all directions forcing the elf to squeak in terror and duck back down into her base as the snow balls slammed into her base of operations and snowy plans. One ball smacked her in the back of her neck and quickly melted, sending the icy cold water down her back._

 _She shrieked and shivered at this. 'You cruel man, that went down my back!', she shouted. 'I've dealt the first blow!', he proclaimed with a victorious tone. 'Revenge shall be mine!', Merrill promised as she tossed her snow ball at his fortress. Unfortunately for Hawke his boasts became his punishment as suddenly the snow ball that flew smacked his in the face._

' _Ha!', cried the elf. 'Why you little…', Hawke growled playfully as he wiped the snow from his face. Merrill giggled as quickly rolled up another ball in preparation for her attack. Suddenly she was shadowed by something, blinking she looked up to see a huge ball of snow falling at her. '…Meep', she squeaked._

 _The boulder sized ball crushed the elf and destroyed her fortress, burying her in snow as Hawke's muffled laughter taunted her. She popped her little head out of the snow and shook her head, knocking off the snow from her hair and ears. She could see Hawke laughing hard at her as he slammed his fist on the wall of his fortress in laughter. 'So that's how you wanna play this game huh?', she growled. They both agreed with restrain their strength but the human using his warrior strength broke the rules…well two can play at this game of cheating._

 _Pulling herself out of the snow, the elf channelled her mana as she used every fibre of magic within her and using the force power she learned recently. She grinned darkly as she formed the dark power in her mind and lifted up the snow around her, forming several spherical shapes. 'Hey Hawke!', she shouted at him. The warrior stopped laughing as he paled when he saw the elf surrounded by legions of snow balls, each with a glowing blue aura. Hundreds of snow balls surrounded her and reached up the trees near them. 'Any last words, shemlen?', she asked evilly._

'… _I knew you liked balls', he proclaimed._

…

…

'… _I'm not going to feel the least bit sorry for this', Merrill said evilly._

 _Merrill threw the spheres at Hawke, like an entire army's worth of arrows charging down upon the enemy ranks. Hawke stared at the darkening snow as he took a deep breath and pulled up his hood, awaiting his ultimate demise._

 _Later…_

' _That was fun now wasn't it?', she asked as she rested beside a shivering Hawke by the hearth, both bundled in blankets and sharing a hot drink with each other. 'B-B-B-B-Bite me!', Hawke chattered shaking profusely. Merrill giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. 'Snowland remains independent from the humans!', she teased._

' _Until politics kick in', he warned. '…That wouldn't be good no', she mused._

 _A/N: Short one I know but I ran into a wall, its pretty bad weather over here so I thought of using it as inspiration!_

 _Sadly rain and snow don't mix, damn. Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 19_

 _Plushie_

 _Summary: Eyes on Prize!_

 _The bustling sounds of circus music boomed as the visitors of Ferelden came and went to this fun filled land of rides, games and prizes galore. Merrill rarely visited places like this since her family couldn't afford such places like these when she was a child, maker she was lucky to see the front door of the place._

 _Today though would be different since she managed to save up from her weekly job at the café and she was going with her boyfriend. Hawke drove the two of them to this fun place and after promising Merrill's parents he'd return her before midnight unharmed and untouched, they were egger to enjoy this place of legendary fun times._

 _It was a cool summer's evening, Hawke wore a single blue stripped grey t-shirt with grey cargo shorts along with shoes, stubble trimmed to barely considered a stubble by his friends. Merrill wore a light blue sleeveless vest with a bunny on her back, long dark blue jeans that hugged her legs nicely and snugly too, a pair of sandals that allowed the soft warm breeze grace her soft feet._

' _So we're here at last', he said as he stretched from the long drive here. Merrill smiled as her bright eyes scoured the attractions and many games for them to play, already forming a schedule of which game to play first or what ride to try. They walked further into the fair grounds, listening to fun music playing overhead as well as some terrible puns that both were forced to chuckle for sheer badness of the jokes._

 _They stopped at a ball toss game, several prizes nesting happily upon the shelf as the owner convinced Hawke to take a shot at this. Shrugging and deciding four silvers was probably the cheapest they'll get. Picking three of the grey baseballs, the young man tossed one and missed the three stacked bottles, grunting in annoyance._

 _The second ball barely grazed the side of the bottle. The owner's own tease didn't exactly encourage the young man as he could feel himself sweat with the pressure. 'Can I try?', Merrill asked. Both of them looked at her before Hawke handed the ball without a word as she took his place, aiming the ball. 'Well little lady, let's see your pitch', the owner said. 'One shot-_

 _Merrill tossed the ball and hit the tower perfectly, dismantling the weak tower and letting it crumble to the ground in defeat. Both men looked at the girl who just smiled politely at the two, before Hawke chuckled at her. 'W-Well, pick your prize then lass', the owner said dumbfounded. Merrill pursed her lips in debate as she wandered her eyes over the prizes while tapping her chin in thought. 'Ooh, that one', she said pointing to the small Pikachu resting upon the shelf. Handing her the soft plushie, both players thanked the owner and headed off on their own adventure._

' _Admit it you just wanted to come here for the plushie', Hawke teased as the girl cuddled her plushie into her arms. She gave him an innocent smile as she held her buddy up to her cheeks. 'But Pikachu's so cute~', she cooed. She giggled when Hawke ruffled her hair in a playful manner, she could be as innocent as a child sometimes he acknowledged. Just as they walked closer to the Ferris wheel, Hawke spotted a duck shooting range and upon the shelves, more plushies._

 _He stopped their walk and pointed at them game, earning a smile from his girl. Paying two silvers, he picked up the fake rifle and took aim. Despite the lack of encouraging speech from the owner, Hawke managed to get a perfect score and even some more from his excellent marksmen ship. With a smug grin, he pointed to Pichu plushie and handed it to Merrill._

' _Now you're a mother of two', he teased lightly as she cuddled her babies. 'Well you're the father too buddy! After all you give them to me~', she retorted as she cuddled them. Hawke laughed madly at this as they turned towards the rest of the fun._

 _By the end of the day, the car's trunk was literally filled with plushies…_

 _A/N: This is what happens when I have ran out of ideas…Sorry its short but I hadn't an idea for what to write this time sorry._

 _Also you people who want more of Little Surprise, let me know and I'll try and get another one out this week. Until then back to Hawke and Merrill._

 _Tomorrow's chapter will be fun~_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 20_

 _Painting_

 _Summary: When painting gets just a little bit out of control…_

 _If there was ever a time Hawke deeply regretted his choices in life, this was one of those moments. Here they were standing in the small bedroom of their soon to be born child, paint cans near the door along with the needed items to be used for the task at hand._

' _Merrill I'm won't be against the idea of hiring someone to do the painting', Hawke subtly hinted as his darling wife sat down to open up a can of green paint. 'Hawke I'm not wasting money on something the two of us can do ourselves', she assured. 'Honestly dear we're just painting a bed room for the baby, not building a house or putting together a car'._

' _Those two would be less disastrous then painting', he muttered as he opened up the purple can with a screw driver. It wasn't a lethal task by any means, painting was possibly the least dangerous thing the two married couple could possibly do and given the stupidity that was their teen years, this was as safe as they could be. The issue was while not dangerous to their health, disaster has many forms._

 _As he placed the lid down he peeked to check on his wife who wa s still struggling to open up the lid, wildly waving the screwdriver in frustration. 'Lousy piece of tin!', she growled. The pregnancy had attacked the poor woman with a dangerous vengeance, the hormones were sometimes mad and out of control sometimes. One minute she was as happy as a squirrel with nuts, then rage at the simplest of things, and then bawl her eyes out. While not as often as some women, when it happens Hawke could feel the pain looming over him like an unwanted hangover._

 _That said though she was determined to remain active as long as she could before the baby bump grew to the point of her feet begging to be chopped off and remain either in bed or a chair. While cleaning was something they both did regardless of Hawke's job and her garden teaching at the local community, Merrill kept herself busy through learning to cook certain meals from cooking books for variety and even going on the treadmill they owned._

 _Now that he had the time to look at her he took note of the subtly changes of her body. Merrill was a very thin woman in comparison to most women he knew but ever since she was pregnant, he saw she was more curvy then ever, the small bump in her stomach for example. She was also ecstatic to learn from Bethany that her breasts would get bigger later on though he swore to her regular sizes were already great as they were._

' _Need some help?', he asked. She turned on him, let out a sigh of annoyance and handed him the tin and screw driver. With some resistance met the husband opened up the tin and handed her the can. Wordlessly she took it and proceeded to paint the wall on the left with green. Hawke shrugged and painted his own wall with purple, gently humming away as he coloured in the pure white wall. The colours were Merrill choice as she didn't want the traditional blue and white since she wanted their child to have something different from those usual cliché family films._

' _Garrett, could you pass me the step ladder?', Merrill asked as she looked up at the higher section of the wall. Looking around Hawke was unable to find the said item and approached her. 'Where did you last put it?', he asked. 'Over by the-_

 _She turned to point out the location but her brush accidentally slapped Hawke's cheek and left a streak of green paint on him. They both looked at each other in silence before she spoke. 'Table', she finished, her brush still in the air with her hand as Hawke just stood there. He gave her a look of annoyance before she grinned stupidly. 'Well Hawke, are you "green" with envy of my painting skills?', she teased lightly._

 _Before she could finish, suddenly Hawke jabbed her cheek with his own, leaving a spot of purple paint on her cheeks. 'Hope you're not "purple" with the cold dear', he taunted. At this, Merrill quickly swiped her brush across his face, trailing a smile along his face from ear to ear. 'Why so serious Hawke?', she said._

 _Oh it was on!_

 _Quickly both soon to be parents grabbed their respective paint tins and thus began a war of who can paint who the worst and accompanied by a small skirmish of puns…though the young woman was winning with these disturbingly creative puns that left him struggling to keep his laughter down in his stomach._

 _An hour later…_

 _Both lovers sat down against each other's backs, panting from the battle and laughter. 'Well that wasn't so much of a disaster now was it?', she asked as she giggled again. 'Now but…', he said. They both looked at their failed attempt of a perfect cleaned room, splatters of paint all over the place and the colours mixed together, it looked as if a child had a machine gun of paint and went Rambo on the walls._

' _Well at the very least they have a unique looking room', Hawke said with a tired sigh. 'And very *giggle* colourful parents too~', Merrill laughed. '…Maker please don't let the baby inherit their mother's sense of humour', Hawke pleaded…_

 _A/N: And here's the better one, I hope. I'm sorry for the shortness but I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has a good idea please let me know, until then I'm gonna take a break from this for a bit so updates won't be as regular but if there's an idea it'll be there._

 _Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 21_

 _Aunt_

 _Summary: Always the watchful aunt_

' _And she has to be in bed by 9: 30, no later otherwise she won't sleep. Also she likes to have a small light on at night', Merrill listed as she climbed down the stairs with Bethany, the latter taking in every single listing of her sister in law's instruction. 'Merrill we'll be fine', assured the younger Hawke._

 _Tonight the two married couple were going to a theatre to see an old play that Merrill had seen as a child but the problem was the theatre wasn't a place for children and little Lyn wouldn't be able to attend. Immediately Merrill cancelled the plan but after Hawke convinced her that a night out between the two was needed since they hadn't had any time to each other since Lyn was born. Still as much as she wanted to have her husband all to herself Lyn was still her priority and she refused to leave unless Hawke could find the babysitter appropriate for their daughter._

 _So in the end Bethany, who was still near their home, was hired by her brother. Seeing as she had no major plans or anything else to do, Bethany was happy to accept this request if it meant babysitting her niece. Entering the living to retrieve Hawke, who was sitting on his chair playing with his daughter. Bethany was smiling happily at her niece as her brother tickled her small stomach. Lyn looks almost identical to her mother she noticed, her cheek bones and small frame yet her eyes were a mix of green and blue while having his hair style._

 _Her black hair was always unkempt looking like she was raised in the forest like an elf, it was down all the time and usually got in her eyes but after hr parents had read story to their child about elves, wizards and mages the girl was a giant fan of the fantasy lore. Looking at his sister and wife, the husband patted his daughter's head as he kissed her forehead. 'Alright little one, time for us to head off', he said. Lyn placed her hands on his above her head, giggling as he petted her. 'Okay papa', she said._

 _Merrill knelt down and cuddled her daughter lovingly as Lyn nuzzled her face into her mother's neck, inhaling her vanilla scent. 'Behave for auntie Bethany, alright?', she asked. 'Yes mama', the little girl promised. 'And make sure to brush your teeth too…and no later then 9:30, alright?', she asked. 'Aww mama', whined the little girl. 'No buts'._

 _Giving her daughter a quick peck on her forehead, the mother turned and left with Hawke. Bethany turned to Lyn as the little girl smiled innocently at Bethany. 'So…what shall we watch tonight?', Bethany asks. Lyn beamed at this as she took her aunt's hand and guided them to the "family room", which was the room where everyone gathered to watch a films and play games together. The room was a relatively small one for the family of three, a huge couch that was perfect for them with a large tv in front of them, in the dresser was filled with old VCRs, a game console or two and a DVD player._

 _Near the dresser was a small shelf filled with films which Lyn then begun to seek out the film of her choice. 'While you pick out the films, I'll prepare the snacks', Bethany said. Lyn grinned as she returned film seeking. Entering the kitchen the young woman tossed in some popcorn and finding a letter left by Merrill, she placed two candy bars in the bowl along with making hot cocoa for the two. As she waited for the popcorn to pop, she smiled at the memories of the new born Lyn, the day she was brought home. Bethany adored children but when Merrill showed her Lyn, she never saw anything so precious and innocent. When she held her for the first time, the baby giggled at her, even Hawke said that was the first time their child didn't cry when she was in the arms of someone that wasn't her parents._

 _Maybe it was because they were related but since then Bethany had adored their daughter, every time Hawke asked her to baby sit or to come visit she took it without any hassle. Making the food Bethany entered the living room to laugh as she saw Lyn sitting behind a huge pile od DVD's of all the films she planned to watch. 'Maker's breath Lyn, do you want your mother to scowl at me?', she asked. 'Mama will understand! We're watching her favourite too!', she proclaims. Childish logic always seems to win over Merrill these days…_

 _Bethany laughed as she set the food down on the table as Lyn played the film, hopping on the couch as the film played and snuggled into Bethany's side, the latter pulling a blanket over them as the popcorn was munched quietly between them. Gently the aunt ran her fingers through her niece's soft black hair, earning a giggle from the former._

 _Midnight…_

' _I hope Lyn won't be upset we didn't give her bed time story', Merrill whispered as Hawke quietly unlocked the door. 'Merrill clam down, I'm sure Bethany would've done it for us', he assured. The theatre was a treat for the two but Merrill was constantly checking her phone in case of troubles at home. Hawke was glad his wife was so open with her fear for danger around Lyn, it helped him hide his own paranoia._

 _Entering their home, they could hear the sounds of music to Merrill's favourite film being played. Curious the two peered into the family room to find Lyn sleeping on Bethany's lap while she was sleeping away. Merrill and Hawke looked at each other before using the stealth of ninjas, Merrill carried her baby out and upstairs while Hawke helped his sister lay down properly and placed a pillow beneath her head._

' _Thanks', he whispered as he covered his sister in the blanket. Upstairs Merrill tucked her baby in her little bed, gently covered her up and flicked on her night light. 'Good night', she whispered with one gentle kiss on her cheek._

 _Leaving the bedroom, Merrill smiled as her husband joined her for the night. Leaving their baby in their sister's hand was about to become more common…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 22_

 _Sleep_

 _Summary: When sleep becomes an issue and talking becomes a cure_

 _Staring into the darkness of his ceiling was all Hawke could do, the sounds of whistling wind and pelting rain were the only musical noise that would grant him company. Winter was here and the rainy days in Kirkwall were following close by, which meant the hearth was lit earlier to grant heat for the occupants of the bed._

 _Letting out a gentle but quiet sigh he carefully turned his head to see his sleeping wife's back, he could hear her light breathing and occasional mumbles. His wife had such active and imaginative dreams, more often then not he'd wake in the middle of the night to find her on the floor from an active dream and at worst he'd receive a kick to the knees. For such a tiny woman her kicks were lethal._

 _Turning back to the endless abyss, the warrior mage let out a sigh. Another night of being unable to sleep thanks to the recent events that took place these past few weeks, the city that was his to protect as their champion was slowly draining him to the point of exhaustion and resentment. Day after day it was either save some idiot from their own stupidity, help the templars stop the blood mages and help the mages stop the abusive templars._

 _Then came the downside part of it all, little time for his friends and worst of all even less for his family these days. Even now because of her new role of the estate Merrill can't follow him regularly anymore and there were times where he just felt over protective of her. He felt stupid sometimes for feeling that for a woman who not only proved to be a danger to her enemies but also isn't afraid to summon an army of lethal trees and take over the city._

 _It'd make his job a lot easier…_

' _Can't sleep?', he heard. 'Nope', Hawke replied softly. Slowly Merrill rolled to face him, giving the human a tired but loving smile. She gently adjusted herself to climb on him, resting her head upon his strong chest as the warrior wrapped his arm around her. Silence filled between the two as they looked up at the ceiling knee deep in thoughts. It was Merrill who broke this silence between them. 'What's on your mind Ma Vhenan?', she asked._

'… _Kirkwall…me being the champion…', he listed softly as he pulled her closer to him. She hummed in response as she rubbed his torso. 'Its your job, isn't it?', she asked. 'Yes…but its draining and at times…I kinda wished someone else saved the city', he admitted. 'Nobody would've been brave enough to face down the Arishok and save Isabela, remember?'. 'Aveline would've if it meant kicking her ass for all the trouble she put the city through'._

'… _Fair point'._

 _They both laughed lightly at the thought of Aveline beating the hell out of the Arishok and then turning on Isabela. Granted neither of them would allow Aveline to end Isabela, the thought of a terrified Isabela running away from an enraged Aveline just made them laugh._

 _As the laughter faded, Merrill drew a circle around Hawke's chest, deep in thought as her husband gently rubbed her back soothingly. 'Have you thought about it?', she asked. 'About trying a new position?', Hawke flirted with a smirk. Merrill giggled as gentle blush formed across her cheeks. 'Well yes but I was thinking about…moving', she mused. 'Back to Ferelden?', he asked. 'Yes, just to get away for a little while?', she suggested._

 _Even after their wedding their honeymoon was put on hold thanks to Hawke's new duties as the champion of Kirkwall. Many times where they planned it the former had to cancel it to be the city's baby sitter and stop the children from killing each other like idiots. 'What about…we move permanently?', he said. Merrill looked at him as she raised her head. 'Think about it, we could move to Amaranthine, buy a farm and just live as farmers', he said. Merrill looked conflicted he noticed, even looked like she was ready to say yes. Sadly logic kicked in the gears of her mind as she laid her head back down again._

' _But, what about your duties? Can you really just abandon them?', she asked. 'If it means I can spend more time with my family and they're in a safer environment then I'll even write an apology letter to the city', he jested. He looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead. 'Nothing is more important then you two', he whispered softly._

 _Merrill smiled at him as she giggled when his kisses became more loving and he started pecking at her cheek and lowered to her neck. 'H-Hawke, that tickles', she giggled as her husband gently towered over her, his lips sucking her neck and collarbone, earning gentle whimpers of pleasure as she ran her hand down to his hip. Suddenly, they heard a gentle knock on their door._

' _Mama? Papa?', a little voice spoke. With a small sigh escaping the parents accompanied by soft laughter, Merrill wiggled out of the bed and approached the door, opening it to see their daughter. 'Bethany? What's wrong Da'len?', she asked. The half elf was wearing a small set of night clothes that clothed her entire body, her long black hair was messy and tussled from stirring in bed, she held her pillow closely to her body as she peered from the top at her mother with her bluish green eyes._

' _I had a bad dream', she whimpered softly. Merrill cooed and pulled her in for a hug. 'Aww it's alright dear', she assured. Bethany cuddled into her mother with a smile. 'Would you like to sleep with papa and me?', she asked. Bethany nodded eagerly at the offer. Taking her hand Merrill guided her to the bed where her father moved to give them space. Once the two elves were in the bed, Bethany nested between the two as her parents wrapped their arms around their child, who let out a deep yawn and nuzzled into her parents._

 _The two parents looked at each other and a decision was made between them._

 _Family comes first…_

 _A/N: Here's the second one. Sorry for the delay but had hands full yesterday._

 _Also I wanna say thanks to the Guest for the Bethany interacting with their child and they even suggested the same with Carver. They were a guest so I can't give a proper thanks to them but if they are reading this chapter then thanks for the idea and support for these shorts!_

 _I'll see you all next time and again if you have an idea you want done, let me know!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 23_

 _Vow_

 _Summary: The day where two people are bounded forever more_

 _Deep breathes…_

 _The giddiness and excitement bubbling in his chest mixed with anxiousness and apprehension._

 _So long ago he felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness rivalling his fight with the Arishok, a dragon or horde of darkspawn._

' _Hawke you sure you used the privy before we started?', Varric asked as he gently nudged the human warrior. 'Yup, but didn't help', he whispered a bit harshly then intended as he swore he felt himself sweat more than being in the sun during Antivan summer time. His best man chuckled at this as he joined the other groom's sides, leaving the soon to be married man beneath the arch._

 _It had finally arrived. All that planning, those long days of stress and pressure, then came the worst part of not being able to see his lover for nearly a month just to prepare._

 _The wedding between Kirkwall's Champion and an elven dalish mage._

 _Hawke thought proposing to Merrill was the scariest bit of the marriage, but this was a whole new lever of…well not fear per say but more of anxiety. He did everything in his power to make this wedding a possibility sure despite his limitations on knowledge of weddings and what else came to it. He was thanking the stars and beyond that Bethany had such a love for these things for the moment she learned her brother was engaged she did everything in her power to make this wedding happen._

 _From organizing the wedding, the decorations and…everything, the woman was a mage of weddings it seemed. Then came the fun part for the warrior, making the vows, choosing the best man and of course, bachelor party._

 _The vows he had no problem since words came to him like an elven servant came to the noble and despite wasting several papers he came up with the perfect vows. Varric was a no brainer to be his best man because of all the years he's supported the human and their friendship were unlike any other among the group._

 _The bachelor party though he could've lived without. Apparently Varric and a few others dragged him out to celebrate his final night of freedom and brought him to the Hanged Man at its finest and at its dirtiest. Despite him saying he didn't want strippers, he forgot about words and Varric go hand in hand and not only did the crafty bastard outsmart him but he brought in exotic dancers that the warrior swore he paid them just to test him._

 _He got the last laugh afterwards when he refused to get drunk and risk doing something stupid, he at least woke up without a hangover._

 _So today was the day he could finally hold his wife in his arms. The chairs were filled with friends from the past he's aided before, some of the guards and relatives from Ferelden. For his garb, he wore a mixture of chainmail with a regal robes, a long sword strapped to his hip with the Kirkwall symbol proudly stamped on the pommel while his family crest tied to his breast. He even shaved his long beard to a respectable stubble._

 _Then the music begun to play and all eyes bar his, tradition and all, the organ played softly to signal his soon to be wife had arrived. He felt her presence close to him, both kneeling down on one knee with their heads bowed, their hands gently clasped together as Sebastian begun to recite the prayer. Yet despite this all the warrior could feel was his lover's small gentle hand in his own large one, the scent of her perfume, courtesy of Isabela, and her heart beating._

' _Hard to believe it's happening', he gently whispered. 'I know…and I'm nervous as if entering the fade', she replied with a touch of fear in her otherwise happy tone. Daring to take a small peek, the human peered at her and had to take a double check to marvel at the sheer beauty of his fiancé. Wearing a pure white dress that was made by a friendly dalish clan, green veil covering her lower face, the dress was small on her not like those gigantic dresses some noble girls wore, it was elegant and elvish._

 _With a gentle tighten grip on her hand, Merrill could see the love and assurance in her fiancée's eyes, the same love that made her say yes to the proposal. 'We're gonna have a good future, so long as we're together', he promised. Holding back a light sob, the elf nodded they returned their focus back on the prince. Rising up and taking each other's hands, both fixed on each other._

' _Serah Garrett Hawke, do you take Merrill to be your lawfully wedded wife?', he asked. 'I do', the Champion said. 'Serah Merrill, do you take Garrett Hawke to be your lawfully wedded husband?'. 'Ii do', Merrill promised._

' _Then, by the power invested in me by the Maker, I hereby pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride', Sebastian said. Gently Hawke lifted the veil from his beautiful wife, and they closed the gap and sealed their vows with a kiss._

 _Cheers and applause rang in the chantry, whistles from Isabela and a call of drinks from Varric as the two wedded couple broke their kiss and stared lovingly in each other's eyes as they were met with cheers and praise from loved ones and friends._

 _The future was looking bright for them…_

 _A/N: Weddings are SO HARD TO DO!_

 _I kinda didn't know how to do one but I hope you all enjoyed it._

 _This was suggested by the same guest who I hope makes an account someday to properly thanked them for the ideas and support. So thanks again for help! I have an idea for tomorrow so look forward, thanks as always!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 24_

 _Training_

 _Summary: At the coming age, Hawke and Merrill teach their daughter about magic._

' _Will you teach me how to make rings of fire!? Ooh or icicles? OH OOH! Make trees come to life!?', Bethany asked excitedly as she bounced around her parents. 'Da'len please be calm', giggled Merrill as she allowed her daughter to pull her closer to the training section._

 _At age of six Hawke and Merrill both agreed it would be the best and safest time to teach their daughter about controlling her mana and honing her magical talents. Of course there have been numerous times their daughter's magic would appear and at best she's just singe carpets or freeze some object._

 _At worst? Well she brought a chair to life that nearly attacked her father, then there was the time the fires in the hearth turned into a fire puppy that tried to play with her and almost burned her and finally one time she accidentally froze an entire lake._

 _It took a lot of coin to hide that little trick from the templars…_

 _The area was a clearing deep within an old forest untouched by man for years, a perfect secluded spot for the family to teach magic. 'Alright looks like we're clear', Hawke said as he joined the two elves after his scouting of the area for unwanted attention. Bethany was bouncing like madly as her mother handed her a child sized staff. 'Alright dear, lets start off by summoning a small wisp from the fade', her mother instructed._

 _Nodding although confused, Bethany watched as the mana swirled around her mother's hand until a small white being appeared upon her palm. The wisp made a cooing sound as it flew around her mother's body until in stopped in front of Bethany, she felt its energies tickle her little nose earning a giggle from her. It then flew around Merrill's arm and plopped itself safely on her hand. 'See, now you try', Merrill said as the wisp vanished._

 _Nodding, Bethany gently mimicked her mother's magical pattern and with a quiet chant, her own mana surged around her until with a finished chant, it popped around her hand. Sadly it didn't create a single wisp…_

 _More like a bee hives worth, as several wisps popped around the two elves. Then chaos begun as so many wisps begun to fly around the place, occasionally dancing around the elves and some even levitated Bethany using their bodies, making her giggle. 'Oh dear, this is a bit much!', Merrill said, ducking swiftly as one flew over her head and one brushed past her hips. Bethany didn't pay much attention as she pointed her staff at her father and her little air force flew her towards him._

 _Cheering with glee and giggles, her flight force vanished with a chant from her father, dropping the little girl into his arms with a grunt. 'Well now, you've massed an army for yourself', he joked as his daughter smiled up at him. 'The wisps shall help me reclaim my castle!', cheered the girl with a hand pumped up the air. 'Alrighty then before we storm the castle, how bout we try a less…threatening force?', he said._

 _He placed her back on her feet. 'Lets try some elemental magic yes?', he asked. Nodding, the young half blood watched as her father showed and explained how to summon a small wave of flame and shot a stream of fire. 'Alrighty, your turn', he said. With a deep breath Bethany redid his stance and chant and with a chant, she unleashed a huge wave of fire from her finger tips that would've washed over an entire squadron of enemies._

' _I did it!', she proclaimed, punching both arms up in the air with energy that only a child could muster up. 'Yes, yes', Hawke said with a proud and surprised look on his face. 'Well, maybe we should tone down the…energy and excitement for now', he said. However, before he could teach her a less lethal and dangerous spell that would destroy the entire forest…_

' _Ma Vhenan', Merrill said with her face pale and shakenly pointing at him. 'Yes Merrill?', he asked with a raised brow. 'YOUR HAIRS ON FIRE!', she shrieked. Hawke blinked before his mind registered the worrisome heat that was formulating around his head. One stupid impulsively raise of his hand to see if his wife's statement was true, he quickly retracted his hand from pain._

' _MAKER'S BALLS MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!', he yelled in terror as both the wife and daughter tried to put out the fire that tried to consume their family member. 'PAPA I'M SO SORRY!', Bethany cried as Merrill pelted her husband's head with her scarf while her lover yelled. 'WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?'._

 _Later…_

 _Bethany sat down upon the chair as she had her head down while poking both fingers down together as her mother healed her father's head. 'I'm sorry papa', Bethany mused sadly. 'Its alright Beth', the father said with a wince, 'Its not the first time I was set on fire'. 'As opposed to your own failed attempts at creating fire armour…', Merrill mused as she finished off the healing._

' _Oh come on, imagine how amazing and legendary I would've looked with it!', he argued. 'Yes, and your flaming beard would've been hilarious', his wife teased. 'Bite me!'._

' _How bout we stick with just energy magic for a bit, unless you wish to experience your entire body being frozen again?', she said. 'Says you! If I'm frozen down there you'll never pleasure from the best lover you ever had!'._

' _Pleasure from where?', Bethany asked innocently. 'IGNORE YOUR FATHER!', Merrill shouted with a blush forming on her cheeks…_

 _A/N:_

 _Short again I know and I'm sorry. I've had a lot of issues with motivation and its hindering progress but I'll still give out the CAD chapter I promise._

 _Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 25_

 _Reaction_

 _Summary: Leandra discovers her son courting an elven apostate, how does she react?_

 _Leandra has always respected her son's privacy ever since they had come to Kirkwall, from his time with the mercenaries from day one to his many escapades during night and day for the coin to gain a spot with Bartrand's expedition._

 _On occasion she would met the people he'd work with such as the dwarf known as Varric, the apostate Anders and the scantly clothed pirate Isabela. Part of her had greatly hoped now that they've managed to finally move into their estate he'd settle down and give up on those silly ventures._

 _Maybe it was the nobility in her veins that ruled her mind but she had tired numerous times to get him to go with other noble's daughters in the hopes of finding himself a safe and respectable wife. Let it never be said Garrett Hawke was an easy man to work with as many noble girls had stated he was either too nice for his own good yet he was no push over nor a naïve simpleton. Many dates ended quite badly for him as he showed no interest in these events and even getting him in a noble garb was a feat in itself._

 _She often wondered if he ever thought of getting a woman for himself, something Bethany had dreamt of years ago as a child, to find her dashing prince and have children of her own. Granted back then the latter scared the ever living lights out of her husband but Leandra thought it adorable. Garrett was no stranger to intimacy she knew nor was he shy around women, yet she found it surprising of him that he never showed any interest in finding a wife or even a lover._

 _That…changed._

 _One day when she was up early for a meeting with an old friend, she spotted her son in the foyer by the entrance, hugging the elven girl Leandra knew as Merrill. Now she knew she should give them privacy but the motherly concern of hers won over logic as she skilfully managed to get close enough without the two noticing her. She saw the elf's cheeks were red like roses as her son gentle caressed her cheek in such a loving and gentle manner that even she never knew he possessed._

' _Are you certain you can't stay? Bed's big enough', Hawke said in that husky voice that reminded Leandra of her late husband Malcom. So his sense of humour wasn't the only thing the warrior inherited…_

' _Oh tempting, but I promised Isabela I'd help her with cleaning out her new ship and I'm worried she may…punish me if I don't help', Merrill said with clear confliction in her voice. Hawke held her closer as the small elf looked up at him with such loving eyes. 'You sure? A nice soft silky bed, all the morning to sleep in, no need to early rise', Hawke promised. Leandra could see the elf's will wavier and she looked almost ready to leap up on him and just let him carry her to bed._

' _Don't tempt me Garrett…otherwise I may end up risking Isabela's wrath', she said. 'Plus, she knows where I sleep and live'. Hawke chuckled at this. Gently he pressed his lips upon her forehead. 'Alright, I'd rather not risk her harming you, but can I see you tomorrow?', he asked. The elf gently cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep and loving kiss. Leandra concealed a gasp in her mouth by clasping her hand over it, eyes widened in surprise by this._

 _Now she saw why Hawke never brought it up, he was courting an elf!_

' _Of course, by the fountain tomorrow at noon?', she asked lovingly. 'Never miss a date', he promised. Breaking the embrace the elf nodded with a blush and smile as she turned for the door, leaving him. The warrior let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself off the door frame and headed back to his room. 'Maker's breath that woman drives me mad', he sighed in joy as he disappeared into his room._

 _Left alone in her estate, the head of the Hawke stared at the door to her son's room, conflicting emotions swirled and clashed within her heart._

 _Elves would never be considered equal among humans, especially nobles. The family would never hear the end of it, worse yet they could be the laughing stock of the noble community for the rest of their days. Perhaps her son and the elf were having those "friends with benefits" or this romance was just a infatuation no more._

 _Then the logic part of her lashed. She knew her son better than some whore son that would just leap into one bed after another woman, and these sensitive matters of the heart were not taken lightly by him._

 _Leaning against the wall, Leandra thought back to that look of pure joy upon her son's face, never seeing him so happy since Lothering. He always looked so bleak and tired, worse when he thought he was alone as the death of his brother still weighed on him even after the four years that had passed. Yet that elf managed to bring back that light in his eyes, the smiles that were thought to have died with Carver and for the first time in a long while._

 _He looked happy._

' _Maker's mercy…', she whispered. She looked at his room one last time, and then proceeded into the kitchen with a proud smile on her face._

 _At least way things are going, she may have grandchildren sooner than she had hoped for~_

 _A/N: This was a request by a guest who wanted a reaction from Leandra about Hawke's relationship with Merrill._

 _I hope it's to their liken and I hope it managed to deliver what they wished. If anyone else has a request for this series by all means let me and hopefully I'll try to get them done! Thanks for reading this chapter and have a great day!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hawke X Merrill Shorts_

 _Chapter 26_

 _A new life_

 _Summary: Marethari tries to convince Merrill to return to her clan after six years, but what she discovers shakes her to her core…_

 _There were very little occasions the old keeper had to venture into a human city, at best she would go into a human village just to watch over her young traders and to keep the tensions short._

 _Yet today was a very different day to come here, for she came not to trade or watch over her young hunters or traders, nor did she come for congeal visits, today she came to possibly bring back one of her own, her First. Merrill and her may have shared numerous disagreements when it came to the mirror and blood magic of course, she would never deny that but she also recalled many times they shared good memories together._

 _She regretted the day she allowed that horrible request to escape her lips when she met Hawke for the first time, she practically handed over her First to the humans and she encountered many sleepless nights, worrying over the poor girl and the dangers of the city that befell her._

 _Six years today she left and has heard little from her since then, to the point of her clan demanding they pack up their camp and just leave before the humans grew more restless and before blood fell. Of course Marethari knew the clan would have objections to having the blood mage return to them of course but that was an argument for whenever she returned with Merrill. Walking through the streets of the white city of chains, ignoring the glances from the humans and guards, she reached the estate that belonged to Hawke, reconizing the emblem crest proudly hanging upon the wall._

 _Knocking on the door to be greeted by the durgen'len known as Bohdan, who bowed politely and showed her inside. The human estate was warm and cosy upon entering she noticed, the faint smells of vanilla and strawberry tickled her nose as the warmth embraced her with a welcoming atmosphere surrounding them. She spotted the large mabari dog resting upon a mat near the hearth, occasionally snorting and grunting in his sleep, a chewed up chair leg close to its mouth._

 _Bohdan told her to await in the foyer for Merrill to arrive as he headed into the kitchen to prepare tea for them. Looking around the estate the elven keeper could see the small touches Merrill had displayed, spotting several pots of flowers upon the window sills, bathing in the soft moon light with droplets of water dripping from their leaves, recently watered she imagined. Next she could see upon the desk some letters written by her apprentice judging from the creative way of writing her letters, flowery and elvish dialect._

' _I'm surprised you came'._

 _Marethari turned around to see her ex-First enter the foyer from climbing down the stairs, never taken her gaze off the keeper. Six years had passed since she last saw her and what the keeper saw now was not her young naïve apprentice that had the look of innocence upon her young face, rather the person before her was a young woman with clear wisdom in her beautiful green eyes, her hair no longer braided and now flowing down gracefully down to her waist, wearing a soft green and brown set of robes with the Hawke emblem crafted into her chest._

' _You've grown, Da'len', she said with look of amazement. Merrill folded her arms stoically, looking at her keeper with mixed emotions clear in her eyes. 'It has been six years keeper, I'm not a child anymore', she said with conviction in her voice. That voice alone was more confident and stronger than ever the keeper noticed, not like the shy and nervous one the used to have. 'Why are you here keeper? Your letter never said why you wanted to speak', she asked._

' _Da'len, the clan is moving onwards to the east', she explained. 'And what does that have to do with me?', Merrill asked. Marethari looked at her with concealed shock, surprised by this dismissive attitude to her clan. 'As far as I'm concerned, along with the others, I'm not part of the clan anymore. I'm no longer your First', she said._

 _The anger in her tone mixed with the pain was enough to tug the old keeper's heart strings, a guilty feeling slowly resurfaced within her heart at the memories, the scorn the First had endured from her own clan where she could've been more understanding or more sympathetic to her cause. Merrill approached the desk, gently placing her hand upon the letter. 'Da'len, you don't have to stay here. You can return to the clan', pleaded the keeper. '…What makes you think I want to come back?', Merrill asked._

 _She turned to face her keeper. 'I'm happy here, I have a home to call, friends who'd stand with me no matter what happens, and most importantly? I have someone, who I love more than anything else…', she said. Clutching her chest with her hand, Merrill faced down the keeper with steel in her eyes, unlike anyone the keeper had ever met. 'Garett treated me better then the clan, listened to me and didn't treat me like a monster, and he's given me a reason to keep moving on'._

' _What, what could he have possibly have given you to think like this?', Marethari asked, incredulously._

' _Mama?'._

 _Both elves turned to see a little elven child enter the room, clutching a small cotton teddy in her little arms, wearing a soft blue night dress, her chocolate coloured hair was all tussled and messy, hiding her bluish green eyes. She rubbed her eye with a small yawn escaping her lips. 'Bethany? What are you doing up so early?', Merrill asked, forgetting the keeper and approaching the little girl. She knelt down to her as the small elf looked at her mother tiredly._

' _I couldn't sleep…and I heard you', she said tiredly. Gently Merrill petted her cheeks, earning a small smile from the child. 'Ir abelas da'len, mama is just…chatting with an old friend, that's all', the mother said softly. Bethany smiled tiredly as the mother stood up. 'Just go back to bed and I'll be there soon to read that story you got from uncle Fenris, alright?', she asked. Bethany nodded happily as she slowly crept up the stairs back to her bedroom. 'She's my daughter, four years old', Merrill said turning to face the gob smacked looked keeper._

 _Shock clear on her face, the keeper shook it off to face the mother now. 'I…why…how did', she started. 'Hawke and I…we've been together for six years now, she happened in the second year I was in Kirkwall. After he learned he was the father, he asked me to move in with him and help raise the child with me…we started our courting later and then… we were wed', she explained._

 _The keeper looked at her First, unable to convey a sentence or even wrap this information around her mind. Yet now it was clear, why she remained in this city, with the human, and now more than was the keeper certain she would be leaving alone. '…Take care of yourself, da'len', she said, turning to leave the estate._

 _Leaving the elven mage alone, Merrill stood there for a brief moment before she let out a sigh. A smile formed on her face as she turned to stairs to head for the bedroom, inside she saw her daughter already having the book spread open on her lap, looking at her mother excitedly._

 _This was worth more to this woman, then any clan…_

 _A/N: Another request from the same guest, hope they enjoyed it. Also if anyone has a request go ahead and ask! Stay safe and have a great day!_


	27. Chapter 27

Hawke X Merrill Shorts

Chapter 27

Elf among Nobles

Summary: Moving in to Hawke's home, Merrill now must face the gruelling trial of attending Balls.

Never before had Merrill ever felt so out of place in her life. Even among the city elves back in the Alienage she stood out thanks to her tattoos along with how she carried herself with dignity and pride for her dalish heritage.

Now though? It was like she walked into a completely different world all together.

The royal balls in Kirkwall were impressive for starters she noticed, the Viscount's keep having a large ballroom and even a dance floor was so large she thought she could have an entire clan in this very room with space to spare for them. The gigantic chandelier that hung far above the floor was decorated with rare gems and glass with golden lights shining above bathing the room in golden warming light.

Several nobles surrounded the entire area, dressed in fanciful clothes that to humans looked rich and desirable, to the elf it looked like someone had a bit of fun with the pain colouring to the clothes, she swore one noblewoman looked like a blue swan. Standing beside Hawke, she watched as the dancers brave enough took to the floor and danced with their lovers, spouses or mistresses or whatever the partner was to that person. Dancing itself was an art the elf was rather graceful at, recalling the numerous times she joined the dances back in her clan.

Yet here there was a real sense of stress and danger to these dances, like the smallest slip up or the wrong step could cost you your life itself or what dignity and grace you had left. It was why she was very apprehensive of so much stepping closer to the floor, feeling the scrutiny of every single human in the ballroom. She smiled at Hawke's assuring look, the warrior's hand clasped her own in a loving manner.

'Serah Hawke', greeted a noble woman. Merrill felt her ears twitch in a wince from that squeaky accent that was orlesian, dreading this confrontation. Lady Du Launcet gave the Champion a smile while Merrill was blessed with an icy glare from the noble lady. 'Madame Launcet, good to see you', greeted the warrior with a curt nod. It was a wonder to see how well Hawke could act in these situations, maybe those acting lessons from Isabela wouldn't be a bad idea…

'Oh, this is my lover Merrill, Merrill this is lady Du Launcet', Hawke introduced. Merrill thankfully knew the human traditional way of greeting someone, the ever lasting handshake but judging from the more colder glare the lady was given her, the elf wisely kept her hands to herself in fear of that cold glare freezing her hand upon touch. 'I've heard the stories but, I'm surprised', she answered. Merrill put on her "fake" friendly smile for the whole night, wishing and hating every moment of this place.

'At any rate, my daughter unfortunately was unable to attend, there is an illness of some sort going around these days', she stated. The noble was so busy regaling the tale to the Champion that she didn't notice Merrill roll her eyes in disgust, knowing this woman tried to pair off her daughter with Hawke on numerous occasions before they came together. Merrill even had the pleasure of meeting the woman once after Hawke invited her to move in, and by Mythal she never knew a more obnoxious bratty woman-child.

She wore the stupidest of clothing that Merrill knew must've costed her family a bloody estate's worth of coin, always had her nose upturned at EVERY thing she disliked and she had no tolerance to elves, namely ones that weren't her pets. She even called the mage a "dirty knife ear" once and unless it was Merrill, she swore Hawke was brandishing his sword in the background and even whispered to Bohdan about something on the lines of "hiding the body".

Not that Merrill would've been opposed to the idea…

Every noble that paid a visit to the Champion's home, Merrill was often under their hateful glares, apparently many were still under the guise that elves were not allowed to live better lives then them, plus a woman having as much power as the human? Ludicrous!

'Lovely party huh?', Hawke asked. Taking herself out of her musing, the elf noticed the noble walking off to her husband. She smiled in relief to the human warrior as he finished his glass of wine. 'Starting to see why I never go to these balls?', he asked. 'Least the food's nice…and the wine is fruity', she offered. 'Horrible company but great meals…a truly double edged sword', Hawke said. Merrill nodded as he pushed himself the wall and took her hand. 'Shall we go home? Have a proper dinner between us away from these insipid idiots?'.

'Will there be muffins after dinner?', asked the sweet toothed mage. 'Oh yes that goes without saying!'.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. This was a request from "Reader1951", I hope I did your request justice and hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe and awesome!


	28. Chapter 28

Hawke X Merrill Shorts

Chapter 28

A new Hero

Summary: A legacy continues

'So this "friend" of yours?', Inquisitor Trevelyan asked, walking side by side with Varric as they made their way to the throne room. 'I may have written to an old friend awhile back after Haven fell and let them know what's going on', Varric admitted. 'Thought we could use some help'.

Trevelyan, while not overly fond of deals being made behind his back, was grateful Varric managed to procure some help. Ever since Haven was decimated, hope had been waning within the Inquisition and it didn't help that many of the survivors of Haven had perished either on the journey to Skyhold or upon arrival.

Entering the throne room, awaiting there were his loyal advisors by the throne and before the throne itself was a single cloaked visitor. 'Is this them?', he asked, looking at Varric. The dwarf shrugged. 'Can't say for certain, maybe it's a messenger of Ruffles?', he suggested. 'Since when does Josephine have cloaked messengers?'.

Any rate, the Inquisitor approached the visitor. The mysterious figure bowed respectfully. 'Greetings Inquisitor', she said with a accent not familiar to the Herald. He noticed strapped to her back was a staff with elvish carving into the wood with a blade for the tip and two gem stones carved into the hilt of the tip, yet crossed with staff was a sword. 'I apologize for arriving unannounced but my uncle suggested it be wise to remain anonymous'.

'Uncle?', Cullen questioned. They all turned to Varric, who showed a rather pleased smile on his face. 'Better safe than sorry, right Sparrow?', questioned the dwarf. She nodded in response. 'Sparrow?', Leliana asked. 'My nickname, it's a joke uncle made, a smaller bird compared to a hawk'. At this the Inquisitor raised his brow. 'Why?', he asked.

She pulled back the cowl to show herself. She looked like a human except her ears were more sharper than a human's, a single lone scar across her cheekbone that clashed with her tattoo, she had soft blue eyes that were tinted with green, long elegant black hair. 'My name is Shia Hawke, daughter of Garret and Merrill Hawke', she said with a bow to the group.

At this everyone gave her a look of shock while Varric smiled proudly. She was near the spitting image of her mother with the exception of her eyes and her father's mischievous gleams, plus he recognized the sword of her father.

'So Inquisition, what can I do to help?', she asked.

A/N:

One more tomorrow.


End file.
